Erreur de programme
by LeCrayonDeBois
Summary: Daikeru/Taito/et sûrement plus -- "Du temps, des Hommes, beaucoup d’efforts et un peu de chance", dit le roi de Sandh. Mais un peu plus allait être requis pour sauver le monde --on ne s'en lasse pas gnahaha--... ou être spectateur de sa déchéance.
1. Affaires familiales

**Digimon ne m'appartient pas… Mais cette histoire si xD Il est tout à fait possible que des noms (royaumes, titres, etc…) ressemblent, ou appartiennent, à d'autres histoire, et j'en suis désolée T.T**

**What else ? [Nesp***** ahahah] Ceci est ma première fanfic [alléluia !] et j'espère aller jusqu'au bout… Même si cela doit prendre un siècle ou deux.**

**Il y aura très certainement des pairing parmi nos chers protagonistes, j'y travaille… passivement pour l'instant xD**

**Enjoy [ou pas] ! **

* * *

Erreur de programme

Chapitre1- _Affaires familiales, ou comment bien débuter cette histoire_

* * *

- TAKAISHI TAKERU !!

Le jeune blondinet de 14 ans laissa tomber son verre en cristal dans un sursaut, et ne prêta pas une once d'attention au claquement sec du récipient contre le sol de marbre, bien plus préoccupé à chercher une échappatoire. Une porte dérobée sur sa droite lui tendait volontiers les bras et, ni une ni deux, il se jeta corps et âme dessus, déboulant par la suite dans un long et ténébreux couloir.

Au bout de périlleuses minutes dans l'obscurité à se fier uniquement à son sens de l'orientation et sa profonde connaissance des lieux, l'adolescent heurta un pan du mur et déboucha sans crier garde dans un hall bondé de monde, bousculant au passage un domestique occupé à servir du vin. Sans se soucier des propos injurieux à son encontre, ni de l'évidente gêne du pauvre serveur, il se fraya un passage à travers la foule d'invités et grimpa un majestueux escalier menant aux parties plus réservées du palais.

C'est à bout de souffle qu'il pénétra enfin dans sa chambre, ou plutôt suite, et s'autorisa une pause en parcourant la pièce enténébrée du regard. Avant de laisser échapper un cri de surprise.

Les faibles rayons de lune filtrés par les immenses vitres de la pièce découpaient en contre-jour les contours singuliers d'une personne que le jeune homme aurait pu reconnaître dans le noir le plus complet. Elle était assise sur sa couche et l'observait d'un air suffisant. D'accord, il _sentait_ qu'elle l'observait d'un air suffisant. Il hésita un instant puis se décida à tenter la carte de l'innocence.

Se détendant un peu, il s'empara de la longue bougie posée sur la table située près de la porte et passa la flamme dans une encoche creusée dans le mur. Aussitôt, un liquide coulé en fines bandes dans les parois de la chambre s'enflamma et amena de la lumière dans la salle.

- Maaaaaatt ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? demanda d'un ton faussement naïf l'adolescent en reposant la chandelle.

Il s'avança un peu dans la pièce, mais pas trop, histoire de laisser une distance de sécurité entre sa personne et celle de son invité.

- Un grand frère a-t-il besoin d'une excuse pour rendre visite à son cadet ?

Takeru tressaillit. La colère de son aîné, en dépit du ton calme qu'il utilisait, était palpable, irradiant l'atmosphère comme les flammes incurvées dans les murs. Machinalement, le jeune homme s'humecta les lèvres.

- Mmmm, j'imagine que non. Heum, mais on devrait peut-être se rendre à la réception… non ?

L'aîné haussa un sourcil et un sourire amer se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Okay. Non, rectifia aussitôt son cadet de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Il y eut un silence pesant qui sembla durer l'éternité puis le plus âgé des deux jeunes hommes poussa un soupir tout en redirigeant son regard perçant sur le paysage extérieur visible depuis la chambre.

- Il faut que cela cesse.

- Pardon, murmura Takeru en baissant les yeux sur ses chaussures vernies.

- Parce que tu penses que le pardon suffise ? Combien de fois t'avons-nous déjà pris sur le fait, et combien de fois t'es-tu excusé ? Nous avons parlé de tout ça des centaines de fois, au bas mot.

- Désolé.

- DESOLE ?! hurla le jeune homme en reposant son regard sur son frère cadet. EST-CE QUE TU CROIS QU'IL TE SUFFIT D'ETRE DESOLE POUR QUE TOUT AILLE BIEN ? _Tu es le fils du roi d'Eïland, essaie de penser à ça !_ 14 ans, bordel, pas comme si t'en avais encore que 10 ! Réfléchis un minimum à tes actes !

- JUSTEMENT, 14 ! cria en retour Takeru perdant soudainement son sang froid. 14 années d'études pour pouvoir diriger, 14 années pour pouvoir me défendre, 14 années enfermé, cloîtré dans cette minable petite ville avec pour seule compagnie de vieux professeurs gâteux et une bande de gardes du corps avec à peine deux mots de conversation !

- _Pense à ta position. Pense à ton devoir, Takaishi Takeru ! Pense au peuple !_ Tu n'as pas le droit de mettre ta vie en danger aussi futilement !

L'interpellé leva les bras au ciel.

- Le devoir, le _devoir_ ! Vous n'avez que ce mot à la bouche ! J'ai le droit de vivre un peu quand même, non ?

- La vie au palais n'est pas suffisante pour toi ? Beaucoup de personnes aimeraient être à ta place. Enormément.

- Ca n'est pas de _ça_, dont je parle, Yamato, et tu le sais très bien ! Bien sûr c'est _formidable_ de vivre au sommet. Le confort, la richesse, le service, le respect, _et cætera_… Mais pas une once de liberté ! Si je traîne hors de mes quartiers avant le lever, ou après le couvre-feu, je dois me justifier. Si je veux manger il faut que toute une ribambelle de serviteurs soit à côté. Si je n'suis pas à l'heure pour mes leçons tout le palais se met à ma recherche. Je ne peux pas rencontrer des personnes de l'extérieur, hormis les invités de père et mère. Je ne peux pas sortir du palais sans deux mille soldats autour de moi. Et ne parlons même pas de faire _un_ pas hors de la ville !

- Et cette liberté nécessite de mettre ta vie en danger, évidemment ?

- Non, en fait. C'est juste que…

- Que quoi ?

- Bah… hem…

- Toujours les mêmes excuses, toujours le même jeu, siffla glacialement la voix de Yamato. Et ça nous rend malades, Takeru, d'inquiétude et de colère. Est-ce que tu peux comprendre ça ? Est-ce que tu as déjà essayé de comprendre nos motivations ? Ca n'est pas par plaisir que nous t'obligeons à rester entre quatre murs.

Le frère cadet serra les poings et avança lentement vers la silhouette de son aîné. Quand il arriva à sa hauteur il se baissa vers son oreille, son corps tremblant légèrement de fureur.

- Et avez-vous déjà essayé de me comprendre ?

- Bien sûr que…

- Avez-vous déjà essayé de faire quelque chose pour m'accorder ne serait-ce qu'un peu de liberté ?

Yamato tourna la tête vers Takeru pour répondre mais la rencontre avec deux yeux azurés scintillant de colère ne laissa pas les mots qu'il avait sur le bout des lèvres sortir.

- _Rien_. Pas de discussion. Pas de possibilité de compatibilité entre nos vœux respectifs. Pas de compromis envisageables.

- C'est faux, argumenta faiblement l'aîné.

- MENTEUR ! hurla Takeru en s'éloignant de son interlocuteur. _Menteur_. Est-ce que tu penses vraiment que mes escapades se font sur un coup de tête ? Tu l'as dit toi-même : j'ai des responsabilités. Et j'en suis pleinement conscient depuis le temps, merci.

Ce fut au tour de Yamato de se sentir mal à l'aise.

- J'aurai pensé qu'en tant que frère tu me connaissais mieux que ça, lâcha d'un ton amer le cadet en secouant la tête. Mais visiblement…

Il y eut un court silence, puis…

- Sors.

Yamato tressaillit mais obtempéra. Sur le palier de la porte il se retourna vers Takeru.

- TK…

- _Sors !_

Il ne se le fit pas dire une troisième fois et quitta la pièce avec un sentiment de culpabilité et de remords.

* * *

Takeru Takaishi, prince héritier du royaume d'Eïland, prenait son petit déjeuner avec ses parents en toute intimité. C'est-à-dire qu'il n'y avait qu'une dizaine de gardes postés aux entrées et sorties, qu'une vingtaine de serviteurs amenant et enlevant les plats, et jamais que sept autres personnes conviées au premier repas de la journée.

Machinalement, il trempait ses mouillettes dans son œuf à la coque tout en écoutant d'une oreille distraite les discussions en cours. Ses pensées étaient quelque part dehors, dans la neige et le blizzard, errant sans but, profitant de cet instant de relative _liberté_.

Il n'avait pas réussi à bien dormir. Sa dispute avec Yamato était encore fraîche dans sa mémoire et lui donnait mauvaise conscience. Il voyait déjà assez peu souvent son frère aîné, alors si en plus la moitié du temps ils le passaient à se faire la guerre…

Dans un soupir quasi inaudible, Takeru reporta son entière attention sur la discussion entre son père et son premier homme de main. C'était ce dernier qui avait enseigné au jeune prince l'art de la guerre, principalement.

- … Ethan a donné l'ordre de mobilisation, disait le guerrier sans toucher à aucun met devant lui. Il prend avec sérieux la rumeur du mouvement de l'empire d'Arkos.

- Nos propres renseignements n'arriverons pas avant la fin de la semaine, grimaça le roi en parsemant ses toasts de viande grillée. Mais mieux vaut prévenir que guérir. Et Sandh nous a proposé une place à ses côtés.

- Voilà qui est plutôt rare, et imprévu.

Takeru fouilla dans sa mémoire pour retrouver ses cours de Géographie et de Politique. Ils vivaient sur un continent coupé, grossièrement parlant, en deux camps. Chacun étant lui-même divisé en différents royaumes. Eïland, royaume du grand Nord, Sandh, royaume des sables, à la limite de la frontière entre les deux camps, et Ethan, roi du plus puissant des royaumes, nommé par les autres roi des rois, soit empereur. Okay, il y était.

- Nos accords avec Sandh remontent aux temps immémoriaux et valent tout l'or du monde.

- Certes. Mais cela fait fort longtemps que nous n'avons pas eu de nouvelle du royaume, je serai incapable de nommer leur actuel roi.

Takeru réfléchit. De tous les royaumes, Sandh était le plus discret, le plus mystérieux. Et extrêmement dangereux pour toute personne extérieure. C'était une des frontières les plus sûres entre les deux camps. Longtemps Sandh avait été territoire neutre, et puis avait opté pour un côté. Mais ça n'était pas comme de constantes guerres éternelles. Plus la paix relative durait, mieux tout le monde se portait. C'était juste que des deux côtés de la ligne imaginaire divisant le continent, on ne pouvait pas se sentir.

Le roi fronça les sourcils en enfournant un toast.

- J'avais été convié au sacrement, comme tous les autres. C'était un jeune, très jeune garçon. Typiquement basané comme notre peuple est pâle de peau d'origine. Mais je ne saurai dire quel était son nom.

- Or donc, ce messager que vous avez envoyé en quatrième vitesse l'autre jour, c'était à l'adresse de Sandh ? En réponse ?

Mâchouillant pensivement, le roi hocha positivement du chef et tourna son regard vers Takeru assis dans sa diagonale. Il était plus qu'évident qu'il écoutait leur conversation. Et il n'était pas le seul, d'ailleurs. Sa mère, entre deux commentaires envers d'autres convives, prêtait une grande attention aux propos de son époux.

- Nous en avons longuement discuté avec les autres maîtres de guerre, et nous en sommes finalement arrivé à décider qu'une première unité partirait demain pour le royaume de Sandh.

- Une centaine d'hommes ? demanda le premier homme de main en haussant les sourcils.

- Non, bien moins. Une trentaine. Je compte les envoyer par vagues progressives. Envoyer une grande partie de nos armées n'est pas une bonne idée sous bien des aspects. Malgré nos récentes mises en relation, je doutes que Sandh prenne très bien le fait de se retrouver, du jour au lendemain, avec des centaines d'hommes d'Eïland sur ses terres.

- Laisser le royaume vide ne serait pas bon non plus.

- Effectivement. Je voudrais que nos espions confirment les mouvements ennemis de l'autre côté de la ligne avant d'entreprendre quoi que ce soit de trop monumental.

- Quand le peuple prendra-t-il connaissance de la mobilisation, si elle a lieu ? intervint la reine.

- Au fur et à mesure des vagues de troupes. Les dernières batailles ont été des victoires, et nos pertes ont été minimes. Les rumeurs de guerres ne fragiliseront pas la population et nous avons besoin de la tenir, au plus vite, au courant de la prise d'armes potentielle.

- Le groupe partant demain fera-t-il du recrutement ? demanda le premier homme de main.

- Seulement s'il trouve de bons combattants comptant intégrer les rangs à long terme. Mais autrement, uniquement du renseignement. D'ailleurs, j'aimerai que tu partes avec lui.

Takeru mit un certain temps à comprendre que c'était à lui que s'adressaient les derniers mots de son père. Il cligna des paupières une fois que son cerveau réalisa.

- Moi ? croassa-t-il histoire de vérifier s'il avait bien entendu.

Le roi opina du chef sans lâcher son fil du regard.

- Il est temps que tu parcours le royaume que tu seras amené à diriger. Il est temps que tes pas se portent au-delà des murs du palais, de la ville, du royaume. Il est temps que tu tisses toi-même le réseau de tes relations diplomatiques.

L'adolescent ne savait que dire. Il n'était même pas bien sûr d'être éveillé et pas en train de rêver.

- Cette première troupe sera constituée de bons combattants, et d'hommes de confiances. Et Yamato fera une partie du trajet avec vous. Il faudra que… Est-ce que ça va ?

Takeru ouvrit de nouveau la bouche mais rien n'en sortit. S'il avait été un peu moins hébété, il aurait remarqué les étincelles amusées dansant dans les yeux de ses parents, de leurs convives, et même des serviteurs s'affairant près d'eux. Et puis quelque chose lui vint à l'esprit, lui faisant reposer les deux pieds à terre.

- Oui, ça va, répondit-il enfin. Excusez-moi, continua-t-il en se levant précipitamment de son siège.

Sans plus d'explications, il quitta la pièce en quatrième vitesse.

* * *

- YAMATO ISHIDA !!

L'interpellé, dans un sursaut de surprise, lâcha le poignard avec le quel il s'exerçait et s'entailla lamentablement le bord intérieur de la main. Réprimant un juron, il porta la blessure à sa bouche et ramassa l'arme blanche tout en cherchant des yeux l'auteur indirect de son erreur. Une mini copie de lui-même déboula dans son champ de vision.

- C'est toi qui… Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? demanda Takeru en évitant au dernier moment de sauter au cou de son frère.

- Rien, grommela Yamato qui n'était pas prêt d'avouer qu'un simple moment d'inattention était à l'origine de sa coupure.

- Oh, murmura le jeune prince pas du tout convaincu.

Il connaissait assez Yamato pour savoir quand ne pas pousser trop loin l'interrogatoire, voire ne pas poser de questions simplement.

- C'est toi qui a donné cette idée à père, n'est-ce pas ? reprit-il en revenant à ses moutons.

L'aîné rangea le poignard qu'il avait à la main et entreprit de se diriger vers l'infirmerie tout en évitant de croiser le regard inquisiteur de Takeru.

- Hum, quelle idée ?

Son cadet ne fit pas mine de l'arrêter mais le suivit en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Celle de m'expatrier avec la troupe quittant la ville demain.

- Mmmm.

- Quoi, « mmmm » ? Oui, ou non ?

Takeru lança un regard en biais à son frère mais ce dernier semblait avoir soudainement un profond intérêt pour les tapisseries murales.

- Pour l'amour de Dieu, Matt ! Est-ce si difficile que ça ? Je te fais si peur ? ajouta-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

Les yeux bleus ciel de Yamato trouvèrent finalement le chemin de son visage et le fusillèrent.

- Bien sûr que non ! répliqua d'un ton ennuyé le frère aîné.

- Alors ?

Yamato re-trouva un certain intérêt pour les carpettes autour d'eux.

- Mui. C'est moi qui aie insinué cette idée à ton père, finit-il par avouer d'une petite voix.

Un sourire chaleureux se dessina sur les lèvres de Takeru.

- Merci.

Les joues de Yamato se teintèrent délicatement de rose.

* * *

**Tbc…**

**J'espère que cette introduction n'a pas été trop… inintéressante/longue/monotone/plate/etc.**

**Hum... reviews? Pleaaaase . [ou pas]**


	2. Voyage voyage

**Digimon ne m'appartient pas… Mais cette histoire si xD Il est tout à fait possible que des noms (royaumes, titres, etc…) ressemblent, ou appartiennent, à d'autres histoire, et j'en suis désolée T.T**

**Il y aura très certainement des pairing parmi nos chers protagonistes, j'y travaille… passivement pour l'instant xD**

**Enjoy [ou pas] ! **

* * *

Résumé des épisodes précédents :

Le prince d'Eïland Takeru Takaishi a – enfin !! – été expédié par son père un peu plus loin que le bout de la ville où il habitait, avec pour mission d'éveiller son esprit aux autres cultures (laissez parler votre troisième œil uhuhuh)… et, accessoirement, de faire un point avec le pays de Sandh sur la bataille à venir contre Arkos.

Protagonistes apparus :

Takeru Takaishi (14 ans) : prince du royaume d'Eïland

Yamato Ishida (17 ans) : frère aîné du prince d'Eïland

* * *

Erreur de programme

Chapitre2- _Voyage voyage, ou comment découvrir les joies du camping_

* * *

Le jeune prince d'Eïland resta bouche bée devant les étendues de sable ocre parcourant l'horizon. La plupart des paysages qu'ils avaient entrevus l'avaient émerveillé, mais les dunes surplombées d'un ciel d'un bleu intense étaient tout ce qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer.

Un garde l'interpella, le ramenant à la réalité, et il descendit de son cheval. Ils avaient traversé le royaume d'Eïland sur le dos de loups, et le nouveau mode de locomotion qu'ils avaient dû adopter hors des frontières du territoire père ne lui était pas vraiment familier. C'était donc avec soulagement qu'il mettait enfin pied à terre.

Yamato les avait quittés la veille, bifurquant vers le royaume du roi Ethan. Takeru avait été plus que ravi de faire une partie du trajet avec son frère, découvrant les joies des nuits à la belle étoile et des longues chevauchées éreintantes entre de bonnes mains, des mains familières et rassurantes. Et à présent, sans son frère, il se sentait un peu perdu, seul au milieu d'hommes ayant l'habitude d'être expédiés à droite et à gauche dans des conditions de vie… particulières.

- Ca a l'air complètement désert, murmura-t-il pour lui-même tout en balayant les terres arides sous ses yeux. Et maintenant ? demanda-t-il en élevant la voix à l'adresse d'un des combattants s'affairant à ses côtés.

C'était quoi le plan ? Tracer droit à travers les plateaux sablonneux ? Ca ressemblait vaguement à du suicide. Attendre ? Mais attendre quoi ? Le jeune prince essaya de trouver dans sa mémoire les informations qu'il avait acquises à propos de Sandh. Cependant, rien sur « comment parvenir jusqu'au roi vivant » ne lui venait à l'esprit.

- Un guide devrait venir jusqu'à nous, répondit le garde qu'il avait interrogé.

- Oh, commenta Takeru laissant entrevoir son immense connaissance du sujet.

- YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAY ! LE SOLEIL, ENFIN !!!!!!

Le prince d'Eïland sursauta et après une fraction de seconde de surprise, l'ensemble de la troupe du grand nord avait tiré les armes. Pour faire face à deux gamins au teint basané.

- Wooow ! On s'calme ! Rangez vos cure-dents mes chéris, on n'est pas là pour s'entre trucider ! s'exclama l'enfant de sexe féminin en jouant avec ses cheveux gris.

Son compagnon lui tapa légèrement l'épaule et lui lança un regard désapprobateur.

- Nous sommes vos guides à travers le royaume de Sandh, annonça-t-il. Voici Sheery et je suis Iori.

Takeru les jaugea un instant du regard, se demandant si c'était une blague.

- Rangez vos armes, ordonna-t-il à ses hommes tout en continuant d'observer leurs nouveaux interlocuteurs.

- Vous devez être le prince d'Eïland, Takaishi Takeru, fit Iori à son égard.

- Oui, répondit le concerné ne sachant que dire d'autre.

Les deux enfants s'inclinèrent devant lui et Sheery frappa dans ses mains.

- Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais on devrait y aller ! s'exclama-t-elle en se tournant vers le commandant en titre de l'expédition. Filez-moi vos dadas, j'vais les emmener près d'la frontière. Pendant ce temps Iori va vous conduire à la cité royale.

L'interpellé échangea un regard avec le prince et ce dernier lui fit signe d'obtempérer.

- Comment pouvons-nous savoir si vous dites la vérité ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Il n'était pas certain d'apprécier l'humour du coin, et remettre sa vie, ainsi que celle des soldats de son père, entre les mains de personnes âgées de, maximum, 12 ans, n'était pas ce qu'il préférait.

Sheery, qui collectait les quadrupèdes par la bride, le fusilla du regard et il dû se faire violence pour ne pas céder sous les yeux scintillants de la jeune fille. Il était prince, bordel, en expédition, mais quand même ! Un prince, même quand il se trompe, quand il s'en prend plein la tronche, reste digne !

- Nous n'avons rien d'officiel sur nous, vous le prouvant, répondit lentement Iori en faisant un effort évident pour choisir ses mots. Nous sommes conscients que… vous avez toutes les raisons du monde de douter de notre parole, c'est… culturel. Cependant, sachez qu'ici, au royaume de Sandh, la parole d'un Homme vos tous les sceaux de l'univers.

Il hésita un moment puis finit par continuer.

- Aussi, nous vous conseillons de faire très attention à ce que vous dîtes, aux promesses que vous seriez susceptibles de faire, le mensonge, la distorsion de sens sont extrêmement mal vus dans nos contrées.

- Dis-tu là que nous sommes de mauvaise foi ? intervint un des hommes de la troupe.

- Bien sûr que non, tête de fion ! s'exclama Sheery en roulant des yeux.

- _Sheery_ ! Excusez-la, elle ne sait pas tenir sa langue, ajouta précipitamment Iori en fusillant du regard sa partenaire.

Il y eut une vague de murmures et Takeru échangea un nouveau regard avec le chef, à proprement parler, du groupe. Lui-même comprenait ce que demandait véritablement l'enfant en face d'eux, mais il savait que pour des personnes plus habituées à faire la guerre que de la politique, aussi bons fussent-elles, le sens des propos du guide de Sandh était quelque peu différé.

Et l'intervention de la jeune fille n'avait pas exactement pour calmer les choses.

- Suffit ! ordonna sèchement le chef de la troupe.

Le silence se fit immédiatement.

- Nous prendrons en compte vos… conseils, annonça Takeru en lançant aux hommes un regard lourd de sens. Et nous vous excusons, Sheery. Mais tâchez à l'avenir de garder ce genre de remarques pour les personnes vous étant familières.

L'interpellée haussa les épaules dans un « humpf » et le prince l'ignora pour se re-concentrer sur leur principal objectif. Ca ne lui plaisait pas vraiment d'accepter le jeune garçon comme seul et unique guide, mais ça n'était pas vraiment comme s'il avait eu le choix. Qui plus était, si ce dernier disait vrai, alors il en était à sa première bourde diplomatique.

- Nous nous en remettons donc à vous, déclara-t-il.

- Formidable ! Et si vous vous déshabillez maintenant qu'on en a finit avec toutes ces civilités ?

Tous les regards convergèrent vers Sheeny qui finissait d'attacher les chevaux à la queue leu leu.

- Pardon ?

- Vous ne survivrez jamais couverts comme vous êtes, expliqua patiemment Iori. Vos cuirasses, votre ferraille, empaquetez-les et attachez-les à vos montures. Vous les retrouverez de l'autre côté du royaume, lorsque le temps sera à la guerre. Ne gardez sur vous que des vêtements légers, en une seule couche, vos bottes, et les armes ne dépassant pas 1m20 sur 75cm pour maximum 40cm de profondeur.

Takeru cligna des yeux une fois. Deux fois.

- Les galeries ne sont pas prévues pour laisser passer des objets larges, continua le guide sentant que s'il ne voulait pas mourir là, tout de suite, il fallait qu'il approfondisse ses explications. Nous vous donnerons des affaires conçues pour pouvoir survivre au climat de Sandh, une fois que vous aurez quitté tout vêtement superflu. Les matériaux que vous utilisés sont adaptés au grand nord, mais ici leurs capacités se retourneraient contre vous, entraînant au mieux de grave blessures, et au pire la mort.

Il y eut un silence. Puis…

- Vous avez entendu, lança Takeru à ses hommes tout en commençant à enlever toute couche superficielle.

Il devait se retenir de grommeler, obéir à tout étranger alpha ne faisait pas exactement partie de ses plans, ni de ce à quoi il était habitué. Mais il devait avouer que se séparer de quelques habits le mettait tout de suite un peu plus à l'aise sous cette chaleur – relative – à laquelle il n'était pas habitué. Et Yamato lui avait déjà raconté comment le fer des épées pouvait devenir brûlant sous le soleil, et laisser d'éternelles marques sur le corps de son possesseur. Il avait confiance en son frère, à défaut de croire totalement leurs guides.

Dans des bruits de cliquetis, l'ensemble de la trouve se débarrassa de tout ce qui était inutile au royaume de Sandh. Et le jeune prince pouvait dire, sans se retourner vers le reste de la troupe, que la plupart étaient sceptique et méfiante. Il soupira. Diriger était beaucoup plus facile dans les manuels, que perdu au beau milieu de nulle part pour une expédition à l'objectif X.

- Bien, suivez-moi, fit Iori une fois que la tâche toucha à sa fin.

- A plus, les gens ! leur lança Sheery alors qu'ils pénétraient le domaine des sables.

Seul Iori lui répondit, Takeru ne se sentait pas vraiment ni le droit ni l'audace de lui renvoyer un geste de la main.

* * *

C'était la deuxième nuit qu'ils passaient dans les grottes de sable du royaume de Sandh. Les cavités étaient éclairées, de jour comme de nuit, par des fils lumineux puisant leur énergie dans les rayons du soleil. Des appareils postés à l'extérieur emmagasinaient l'énergie solaire dans la journée, la rediffusant durant les 24 heures à travers les fils. La lumière qu'émettaient ces derniers allait crescendo et decrescendo en fonction de l'heure qu'il était. Et à l'instant, donc, l'endroit n'était que faiblement illuminé.

Takeru rajusta la cape que lui avait donné Iori et se cala un peu plus confortablement contre la paroi de la grotte. Son nouvel habit était doté d'une capacité monotherme régulatrice. Ayant la faculté de stoker l'énergie solaire, il conférait à celui qui le portait une température quasi-constante et justement réglée. Quoi qu'un peu trop élevée pour le prince d'Eïland, plus habitué au grand froid.

Un froissement lui fit relever la tête pour croiser le regard émeraude de Iori. Ce dernier indiqua d'un mouvement du menton la place à côté de lui.

- Assieds-toi, l'invita Takeru.

- Merci, murmura l'enfant en s'installant à côté de son hôte.

Les longues heures de marche dans les dunes, les chemins aménagés à travers les falaises de sable compacté, et les instants de repos découpant de manière inhabituelle la journée, avaient amené le prince et son guide à partager plus qu'il n'aurait sans doutes fallu, les conduisant rapidement à ce qui ressemblait à de l'amitié. Mais Takeru n'aurait pu en être certain, n'ayant que très rarement côtoyé des personnes d'à peu près son âge.

- Est-il normal que nous n'ayons rencontré personne ? demanda finalement le jeune prince à voix basse.

- Il existe très peu de villes, expliqua Iori. La plupart de la population est nomade. Et ce chemin est très rarement emprunté. Il ne donne que trois directions.

- La cité royale, et ?

- La frontière Nord-Est, et la frontière Sud-Est du royaume. Il permet un rush direct d'un bout à l'autre. Pour peu qu'on connaisse un minimum les ficelles de Sandh.

- Que tu dois connaître par cœur. J'imagine que tous les habitants de Sandh maîtrisent les lieux.

- Pas vraiment, répondit doucement le guide en dodelinant de la tête. Personne ne peut se vanter de connaître le désert. Nous savons juste deux trois choses pour cohabiter avec lui. Mais je pensais que c'était pareil pour les déserts de glace ! Il y en a de part ton royaume, non ?

Takeru changea de position contre le mur, légèrement mal à l'aise.

- Il y en a. Mais… Je n'suis pas souvent sorti de chez moi, du palais, je veux dire. Et, hum, ça n'est pas exactement ce qui est vu en priorité dans le programme de mon enseignement.

- Oh.

- En fait, c'est la première fois que je mets les pieds hors de la ville mère, avoua le prince d'Eïland en fixant le bout de ses bottes.

Il sentait le regard franc de Iori sur son visage.

- Je m'en doutais.

Surpris, Takeru releva la tête.

- Comment ça ?

L'enfant haussa négligemment les épaules et reporta son regard sur les gardes endormis.

- Tu es étonné de tout ce que tu vois, tu compares toujours à des données théoriques, comme si tu n'en avais aucunes expérimentales, tu sais quoi faire de tes hommes mais tu n'arrives pas à te décider par quel bout les prendre, tu ne te fies jamais à ton instinct, toujours à ta raison, et pire que tout ça : tu te laisses approcher intimement par un préadolescent Y sans même essayer de le remettre à sa place.

Le prince d'Eïland ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais il ne savait pas exactement quoi dire étant donné qu'en y réfléchissant bien, son interlocuteur avait raison.

- Tu es une pierre brute, avec une valeur certaine, mais manquant encore d'expérience pour te polir et amener à leur summum toutes tes capacités.

Takeru rebaissa la tête pour fixer le bout de ses bottes.

- Est-ce mal ? demanda-t-il après un court instant de silence.

- Mal ? répéta Iori visiblement étonné. Non, répondit-il songeusement. C'est juste un peu embêtant si tu comptes diriger tout un peuple maintenant, mais je n'pense pas que ça soit le cas. Tu as encore du temps pour apprendre. Tout ne peut pas être inné.

C'était stupide, il aurait pu répondre lui-même à cette question, mais malgré tout, Takeru se sentait soulagé de la réponse de l'enfant assis à côté de lui. Il était certaines choses qu'il pensait, mais qu'il avait besoin d'entendre de la bouche d'autres personnes pour qu'elles prennent tout leur sens.

- Merci, murmura-t-il.

Son compagnon hocha lentement la tête et, durant quelques minutes, ils laissèrent le silence reprendre ses droits, plongés respectivement dans leurs pensées.

- J'ai entendu dire que le roi de Sandh était monté très tôt sur le trône, finit par dire le prince d'Eïland.

Iori se contenta d'acquiescer.

- Quel âge avait-il ?

- 13 ans, à l'époque, il en a 17 maintenant.

- _13_ ! s'exclama Takeru l'esprit soudainement très clair. Mais il était plus jeune que moi !

- Il n'a pas exactement choisi de devenir roi à cet âge.

Le prince d'Eïland se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il était un des mieux placés pour savoir qu'on ne décidait pas à quel âge on prenait le trône. Les décès, s'ils n'étaient pas commandités par le successeur potentiel, étaient inévitables et imprévisibles. Il éprouvait un certain remord pour le roi de Sandh. Lui-même ne se sentait pas prêt à reprendre les reines de son propre royaume.

- J'imagine que personne ne choisit. S'en est-il bien sorti ?

- Plutôt, oui. Principalement grâce à la bonne organisation déjà en place, mais les débuts n'ont pas été si cafouilleux. Et c'est un bon roi… malgré tout.

Takeru haussa les sourcils.

- Malgré tout ?

- Il est… un peu spécial.

- Ca n'te pose pas de problème de parler comme ça de ton roi ? remarqua le prince un sourire narquois sur les lèvres. Oh, et, comment ça spécial ? Comment pourrais-tu savoir ce que… Attends, tu le connais ? Je veux dire : en tant qu'autre chose que simple habitant de Sandh.

L'hésitation de Iori était palpable.

- Je n'suis pas votre guide pour rien, finit-il par répondre prudemment.

Takeru leva les yeux au ciel mais décida de ne pas pousser plus loin. Le sommeil alourdissait ses paupières et il n'avait pas le cœur à se disputer avec la seule personne à l'aise avec lui dans cette expédition.

- Mmmm. Iori ?

- Oui ?

- Bonne nuit.

* * *

**Tbc…**


	3. Les amis

**Digimon ne m'appartient pas… Mais cette histoire si xD Il est tout à fait possible que des noms (royaumes, titres, etc…) ressemblent, ou appartiennent, à d'autres histoire, et j'en suis désolée T.T**

**Il y aura très certainement des pairing parmi nos chers protagonistes, j'y travaille… passivement pour l'instant xD**

**Enjoy [ou pas] ! **

* * *

Résumé des épisodes précédents :

Takeru a quitté son frère Yamato au cours de son voyage vers le royaume de Sandh, puis a fait la rencontre de deux étranges préadolescents censés être les guides de lui, ses hommes et… leurs chevaux. Ayant, pour la première fois, l'occasion de discuter avec une personne d'à peu près son âge, le jeune prince a laissé un début d'amitié s'installer entre lui et son guide. Mais est-ce bien raisonnable ?

Protagonistes apparus :

Takeru Takaishi (14 ans) : prince du royaume d'Eïland

Yamato Ishida (17 ans) : frère aîné du prince d'Eïland

Iori (11 ans) : guide de Takeru et ses hommes à travers le royaume de Sandh

* * *

Erreur de programme

Chapitre3- _Les amis, ou comment développer des pulsions meurtrières_

* * *

Yamato posa sa tasse vide sur la planche faisant office de table.

- Merci, Takenouchi.

- C'est normal. Tu peux m'appeler Sora, tu sais…

- Yeurk ! Etait-il nécessaire de mettre autant d'absinthe ? Tu sais qu'à haute dose c'est toxique ? C'est hyper concentré là !

- Bon sang, mais c'est pas possible ! Tu l'fais exprès de toujours tout critiquer, Jyou ?! Mais dis-le si c'est pas bon !

- C'est pas bon.

- Et bien ne bois pas !! Roooo ! Passe-moi cette tasse !

- Mais j'vais le boire ça va !

- Passe-moi cette tasse !

- J'vais boire j't'ai dit !

- PASSE MOI CETTE TASSE JYOU KIDO OU CREVE !!

- OKAY ! OKAY ! Att… TENTION !!

Sur quoi le malheureux liquide fit un magnifique vol plané pour finalement atterrir sur les genoux de Yamato… Qui essayait de rester zen. Rester caaaalme. Ne pas s'énerver. Ca n'était pas comme si la tisane avait pris pour piste d'atterrissage sa délicate chevelure blonde, après tout.

- OH MON DIEU ! Je suis vraiment désolée Matt !

- Est-ce que ça t'a brûlé ?

- Y a des affaires de rechange là, bouge pas !

- J'ai de la pommade préparée dans ma sacoche, attends.

- Ow, mais c'est pas du tout ta taille ! Je vais juste raccourcir le bas…

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! Où est-ce que j'l'ai mise ?!

- Du fil, du fil, du fil !

- LA ! Et… OOOW ! C'est _mon_ pantalon ça, Sora !

- Ca tombe bien, c'est _ta_ faute ! J'AI DU FIL !

- LACHE MON PANTALON ! TOUT DE SUITE !

- Hors de question ! EEEEEEEEEW ! LACHE MOI ! LACHE MOI !

- RENDS MOI CA !

- Fais gaffe chuis armée !

- Fais gaffe chuis soignable !

- MAIS C'EST PAS BIENTOT FINI C'RAFFUT !… Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?

Jyou et Sora, collés l'un à l'autre en raison de leur dispute, arrêtèrent de s'hurler réciproquement dessus pour reporter leur entière attention à leur supérieur qui venait d'entrer sous la tente.

- Juste un petit incident, répondit Yamato à leur place.

Il connaissait Jyou Kido depuis un certain moment, et l'appréciait beaucoup, mais depuis qu'il connaissait le jeune homme _avec_ son amie d'enfance Sora Takenouchi … C'était une autre histoire.

Il se leva de sa chaise pour faire face au nouveau venu.

- Ishida ! Je vous cherchais. Est-ce que cela vous dérange si on parle… dehors ?

- Pas le moindre du monde.

Le duc et Yamato quittèrent l'habitation de toile et se mirent à déambuler à travers les chemins formés par les groupements de tentes.

A quelques centaines de mètres seulement se dessinait la frontière entre les deux camps. Enfin, il fallait l'imaginer, parce qu'elle traversait une grande plaine, avec rien pour l'authentifier physiquement. Si ce n'étaient, au loin, les sombres tourelles de l'empire d'Arkos. Et du mouvement se faisait aussi deviner du côté ennemi.

- Le camp n'est-il pas un peu trop avancé dans le no man's land ? demanda Yamato.

Le duc haussa les épaules.

- Ils nous auraient attaqués, de toute façon. Et nous avons besoin de place pour tous nos guerriers.

Yamato fronça les sourcils mais ne s'aventura pas plus en terrain glissant. Le déploiement impressionnant des forces de l'empire d'Ethan ne lui paraissait pas suffisamment justifier. Agiter une carabine sous le nez de quelqu'un était le meilleur moyen de le faire réagir violemment. Et c'était exactement ce que faisait Ethan. Peut-être qu'Arkos n'avait rien demandé, à l'origine. Mais il était trop tard pour s'en inquiéter.

- Qu'en est-il d'Eïland ? Une rumeur circule comme quoi Sandh vous aurait offert droit de passage.

- Eïland prendra effectivement une grande partie de ses positions aux côtés de Sandh, répondit prudemment Yamato

- Le feu et la glace sur un même bord, commenta le duc avec un sourire. Si Eïland veut envoyer sur cette partie du front, il faudrait le faire sur l'Ouest, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit véritablement nécessaire.

- C'était ce que j'avais cru comprendre.

L'homme darda un regard de prédateur sur Yamato.

- Vous comptez assurer les fronts en mer, aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

Le jeune homme, malgré son profond malaise, resta impassible.

- Ca fait partie du programme.

- Bien. Quand comptez-vous repartir pour Eïland ?

- Un peu plus tard dans la soirée.

Il ne pensait pas nécessaire de préciser qu'il ne rentrerait pas dans le grand Nord. Le duc hocha la tête.

- Transmettez nos amitiés au roi Takaishi.

* * *

Après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil scrutateur à l'étendue de tentes du royaume du milieu, Yamato sauta au bas de son arbre… pour bondir droit dans le tronc de celui-ci en apercevant deux silhouettes devant lui.

BONC !

- Owch ! Ca va ? lui demanda une voix familière.

- A ton avis ? Si ça faisait du bien, tout le monde passerait son temps à rentrer dans les arbres.

- Jyou ? Takenouchi ?

- C'est nous ! Mais tu peux m'appeler Sora.

Yamato plissa les yeux. Il faisait définitivement nuit mais les faibles lueurs lui suffisaient pour reconnaître les contours des deux amis d'enfance.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ?

- Tu as dit que tu partais…

- … donc on a décidé de t'accompagner.

- QUOI ?

- On a décidé de…

- Je sais, je sais ! coupa sèchement Yamato. Allons un peu plus loin pour parler.

Il doutait fortement que du campement on ait noté l'agitation des bois, mais il préférait prendre ses précautions. Surtout avec des interlocuteurs comme ceux qu'il avait sous la main.

Il guida les deux autres adolescents sur quelques centaines de mètres pour arriver à une clairière éclairée.

- Explications, ordonna-t-il sèchement.

- On s'est fait virer du camp alors on s'est dit qu'on serait plus utiles là où tu vas, répondit rapidement Sora qui tenait encore à la vie.

- Vous vous êtes fait virer du camp ? répéta Yamato abasourdi.

- Disons que nous nous sommes montrés un peu trop… bruyants, précisa Jyou en regardant ses ongles.

- C'est uniquement _ta_ faute ! Si tu m'avais laissé t'aider à ranger tes affaires…

- _Mes_ affaires, nous sommes d'accord. Et je pense être assez grand pour pouvoir m'en occuper seul !

- Ah bah merci ça fait plaisir ! Je voulais juste t'aider !

- STOOOOOOOOP !! hurla Yamato qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

Les deux amis d'enfance se fusillèrent mutuellement du regard mais se turent.

- C'est une blague, n'est-ce pas ? Ils ne peuvent pas vous renvoyer comme ça ! Ils ont besoin de médecins et de, heu… bonnes à tout faire.

- Hey ! s'exclama Sora outragée. C'est cuisinière ! Pas bonne à tout faire !

- C'est drôle, y a quelques minutes on aurait dit le contraire.

- JYOU !

- Quoi qu'il en soit : non, ça n'est pas une blague, et si, ils peuvent nous envoyer balader comme ça.

- C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que nous avons fait du bruit…

- QUE QUOI ?

- _Sora !_

- VOUS L'AVEZ FAIT EXPRES !?

- Hum, oui. Enfin, plus ou moins.

- Mais plus plus que moins. Sora a décidé que le camp ne lui plaisait pas alors…

- Mais tu rigoles ! Ils te traitent comme de la m…

- _Modère ton langage !_ Ca n'est pas exact ! C'est juste que…

- Que quoi ? Tu es médecin, bordel ! Pas coursier ou larbin ! Et c'est toi qui te tape toutes les corvées du campement ! Ca me rend dingue !

- Mais j'ai rien d'autre à faire de toute façon et ça dépanne les gens !

- Tu es trop gentil. Ou trop naïf. Ou complètement stupide. J'opte pour la troisième solution.

- BIEN ! J'espère que ça te soulage !

- SILENCE !!

Yamato passa ses mains sur son visage et se força à respirer lentement. Finalement, il n'était pas certain de vouloir connaître l'entière vérité au sujet de cette « expulsion ». Quoi qu'il en était, il se retrouvait avec deux personnes sur les bras, que ça lui plaise ou non.

Il jaugea Sora et Jyou d'un regard sombre. Il n'avait pas le cœur à les obliger à faire marche arrière, et ne se sentait pas l'âme assez sombre pour les abandonner sur place. Aux dernières nouvelles, les deux amis d'enfance étaient incapables de survivre seuls en milieu hostile. Jyou répugnait à se battre et Sora, même si elle n'était pas du genre à se laisser marcher dessus sans rien dire, n'était jamais que diplômée de cuisine. Et les alentours, même bordés par des légions entières disciplinées, n'étaient pas forcément très sûrs.

Il poussa un profond soupir désespéré et résigné.

- Je vous emmène avec moi. Mais si on arrive à plus de deux disputes par jour, je vous largue droit dans la gueule d'animaux carnivores. Est-ce qu'on est d'accord ?

Les deux adolescents opinèrent du chef.

- Génial. Pas de questions sur notre destination finale. Pas de questions sur mon job. Pas de questions sur mes ordres. Oh, et sinon, Jyou ?

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que tu aurais quelque chose contre le mal de tête ?

* * *

**Tbc…**


	4. Des découvertes

**Digimon ne m'appartient pas… Mais cette histoire si xD Il est tout à fait possible que des noms (royaumes, titres, etc…) ressemblent, ou appartiennent, à d'autres histoire, et j'en suis désolée T.T**

**Il y aura très certainement des pairing parmi nos chers protagonistes, j'y travaille… de moins en moins passivement xD**

**Et je voudrais remercier le Lapin Bleu Sans Pattes pour sa review! *sort les mouchoirs, snif!***

**Enjoy [ou pas] ! **

* * *

Résumé des épisodes précédents :

Takeru a quitté son frère Yamato au cours de son voyage vers le royaume de Sandh, puis a fait la rencontre de deux étranges préadolescents censés être les guides de lui, ses hommes et… leurs chevaux. Ayant, pour la première fois, l'occasion de discuter avec une personne d'à peu près son âge, le jeune prince a laissé un début d'amitié s'installer entre lui et son guide. Mais est-ce bien raisonnable ?

Yamato, quant à lui, a rejoint les rangs du royaume d'Ethan et a retrouvé son ami Jyou… fort malheureusement accompagné de sa propre amie d'enfance Sora. Après avoir terminé son travaille chez les lignes de l'empereur Ethan, il est contraint de partir pour Sandh… avec deux poids lourds en plus : Jyou et Sora. Vont-ils seulement réussir à survivre tous les trois jusqu'au royaume des sables ?

Protagonistes apparus :

Takeru Takaishi (14 ans) : prince du royaume d'Eïland

Yamato Ishida (17 ans) : frère aîné du prince d'Eïland

Iori (11 ans) : guide de Takeru et ses hommes à travers le royaume de Sandh

Sora Takenouchi (17 ans) : cuisinière du royaume d'Ethan, amie d'enfance de Jyu

Jyou Kido (18 ans) : médecin du royaume d'Ethan, ami d'enfance de Sora, connaissance de longue date de Yamato

* * *

Erreur de programme

Chapitre4- _Des découvertes, ou comment avoir l'impression d'être profondément ignorant_

* * *

Le jeune prince d'Eïland était complètement perdu. Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête, s'il était bien conscient ou non, si ce qu'il avait dans la main était bien mangeable, quel moment de la journée il pouvait bien être… Il posa des yeux implorants sur la silhouette familière de Iori qui était en train de discuter avec un adulte noir de peau. L'adolescent n'avait jamais vu de personnes au teint aussi foncé. En même temps, tout ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux lui était inconnu. Hormis ses hommes visiblement à mettre dans le même panier que lui.

Ils étaient enfin arrivés à la cité royale. Immense ville de sable, aux allures de forteresse, encastrée au cœur de montagnes ocres perdues entre les dunes du désert. L'endroit était chaleureux, rayonnant, ouvert sur un soleil de plomb, rafraîchi par des fontaines et de petits canaux transportant de l'eau claire. Des plantes de toutes les couleurs arpentaient les murs et les sols généralement bruns. Le terme exact à apposer aux lieux était : exotique.

De peau aussi pâle que la neige, de cheveux principalement blonds et roux, les hommes d'Eïland se différenciaient assez nettement du peuple de Sandh. Ils avaient tous la peau basanée, dans des tons plus ou moins halés, et aucun n'était blond ou roux. Du moins de ceux qui étaient sous ses yeux. Les habitudes vestimentaires étaient tout aussi opposées. Alors qu'en Eïland tout le monde était plutôt bien emmitouflé, à Sandh les tenues étaient assez légères. _Très légères_, songea Takeru en posant son regard sur les danseuses évoluant avec grâce. Elles ne portaient que de simples bandes de tissus au niveau de leur poitrine et de longues jupes de voile fendues sur les côtés. Très rapidement, il détourna les yeux, le rouge aux joues. Dans son grand Nord, ces habits auraient été jugés d'indécents.

- Ca se mange, tu sais.

Le prince tourna la tête vers Iori qui venait de s'asseoir à côté de lui. Puis avisa l'espèce de carré rose, mou de surcroît, qu'il tenait avec méfiance entre deux doigts.

- Il n'y a vraiment rien, ici, qui ne ressemble à ce qu'il y a dans mon royaume, commenta-t-il en prenant une minuscule bouchée de la chose sensée être mangeable.

- Nous avons deux bras, deux jambes, et une tête. Comme vous. Que te faut-il de plus ?

- Tellement plus, grimaça Takeru en gobant le reste de son cube rose.

Iori pouffa doucement et porta son regard sur les danseuses. C'est alors que Takeru remarqua que son jeune ami avait délaissé sa cape et n'était plus habillé que d'une simple tunique vert foncé.

- Est-ce que tout le monde est vêtu aussi… légèrement ? ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

Cette fois-ci, son interlocuteur éclata franchement de rire et le jeune prince ne s'en sentit que plus ridicule.

- Ordinairement ces capes ne nous servent que pour les longs déplacements, répondit Iori. Et au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué – quoi que portant encore la cape je ne pourrai t'en vouloir – il fait plutôt chaud, or nous ne tenons pas exactement à mourir d'hyperthermie. Mais… si tu parles des danseuses du ventre, je pense qu'il y a aussi une part de mise en valeur.

Takeru sentit de nouveau le rouge lui monter aux joues et Iori ré éclata de rire. L'originaire du royaume d'Eïland se sentait un peu honteux et dérangé de savoir un être plus jeune que lui être aussi à l'aise avec des choses qui lui paraissaient un peu déplacées. Mais après tout, c'était une histoire de culture. Et cette pensée rassura le jeune prince, jusqu'à ce que son interlocuteur ne prenne l'initiative d'interpeller l'une des danseuses un peu trop découvertes.

- Hey, Mimi ! Viens voir !

Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux châtaigne se tourna vers les deux adolescents et posa un regard ambré amusé sur Iori. Quelques instants plus tard, elle était assise à leurs côtés et Takeru ne savait plus où se mettre. Ni où regarder. Il savait que c'était fort impoli de tourner le dos à ses interlocuteurs, mais il sentait que ses yeux risquaient d'être fortement attirés par les formes aguicheuses de la danseuse. Ce qui était très embêtant et extrêmement gênant. Il opta donc pour la solution intermédiaire : regarder Iori.

- Mimi, voici Takeru Takaishi, prince d'Eïland, présenta ce dernier. TK, voici Mimi Tachikawa, danseuse de la cour royale et amie d'enfance du roi actuel.

Aussitôt, Takeru tourna la tête vers la jeune fille.

- Vous connaissez le roi ?

- Vous pouvez me tutoyer. Et en étant danseuse à la cour royale, heureusement que je le connais ! Autrement, ça serait franchement inquiétant, répondit Mimi un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

Le prince rougit à nouveau et maudit son manque d'expérience.

- Tu peux aussi me tutoyer, murmura-t-il ne sachant que dire d'autre.

- Ca marche ! s'exclama la jeune fille. Et… Oh, Kari ! KARI ! Par ici !

Ni une, ni deux, une autre personne les avait rejoints. C'était une autre fille mais qui, cette fois-ci, devait avoir l'âge de Takeru. Elle était plus claire de peau que les autres et donnait directement l'impression d'être une fragile poupée de porcelaine. De même, ses cheveux, coupés courts, et ses yeux étaient légèrement plus clairs que ceux de Mimi. On aurait presque pu les prendre pour des sœurs.

- Hikari, Takeru Takaishi, prince d'Eïland. TK, Hikari Yagami, princesse de Sandh, présenta Iori comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie.

Takeru se retint de justesse de demander quelque chose de potentiellement formidablement stupide. Cette fille ne _devait_ pas être l'enfant du roi, mais sa sœur. Hourra ! Deux neurones étaient enfin connectés !

- C'est un honneur, dit-il à la place en baisant délicatement la main de le nouvelle venue.

Oui, parce qu'au passage, il se rendait aussi compte qu'il avait complètement zappé les règles de bienséance. Tant pis, il espérait que ni Mimi, ni Iori ne lui en tiendraient rigueur.

- Pour moi de même, répondit Hikari en se baissant à sa hauteur pour…

… lui faire la bise. Allons booooon ! Il n'avait pas besoin de miroir pour savoir que son visage avait pris la couleur du soleil levant. Enfin, restait à savoir si le roi aussi l'accueillerait aussi comme ça. Parce que si c'était le cas, ça serait vraiment très, très gênant.

Puis Hikari se tourna vers Iori et l'embrassa sur le front.

- Bon retour parmi nous, Iori.

- Merci, princesse Hikari, murmura le préadolescent.

Il y avait quelque chose d'extrêmement profond, et solennel, dans leur échange, et, intrigué, Takeru coula un regard interrogateur vers Mimi. Qui le perçu et se leva.

- Tu n'as pas du voir grand-chose de la cité… TK, depuis que vous êtes arrivés vous avez passé votre temps dans cette salle. Si tu veux nous pouvons aller faire un tour, lui proposa la danseuse.

- Avec plaisir, acquiesça l'interpellé avant de se lever à son tour. On se reverra plus tard, Iori, princesse.

* * *

- Deux chambres pour la nuit et trois soupers, demanda Yamato en posant quelque pièces sur le comptoir.

- Installez-vous sur l'table d'fond droite, répondit la maîtresse de l'auberge en ramassant l'argent. On v's'apporte ça tout d'suite.

Yamato fit un signe à Sora et Jyou et ils s'assirent à l'emplacement indiqué par la bonne femme.

- Enfin un endroit à peu près civilisé ! râla le jeune médecin en observant les lieux sous ses lunettes de vue.

- Mais qu'est-ce que t'es chochotte ! soupira son amie en levant les yeux au ciel.

On posa des assiettes à la propreté suspecte devant eux et on les remplit avec quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à… rien. Mais Yamato était bien trop fatigué pour se soucier d'autre chose que manger. C'était amusant comment un même parcours en solitaire ou avec deux boulets sur les bras pouvait paraître le paradis ou l'enfer. Enfin, il sentait que les deux amis d'enfance faisaient un effort, parfois, pour ne pas trop lui pourrir sa journée et il leur en était, parfois, reconnaissant.

- Ugh ! Je n'veux même pas savoir ce qu'ils ont mis dedans, grimaça Jyou à la première gorgée. A tous les coups je vais encore déclancher une allergie.

- Y a-t-il seulement _une_ chose à laquelle tu ne sois pas allergique ? demanda ironiquement Sora.

- Je supporte ta cuisine.

- Maiiiiiiis tu trouves toujours quelque chose à y redire.

- Tant que ça n'est pas parfait, il y a toujours quelque chose à critiquer.

- Donc ma cuisine tend vers le parfait ?

Le médecin rougit légèrement derrière sa cuillère de soupe et Yamato ne pu s'empêcher de ricaner légèrement.

- J'aime bien ta cuisine, si c'est ce que tu veux me faire dire, avoua Jyou en trouvant un soudain intérêt pour les aspérités de la table.

- C'est ce que je veux te faire dire, conclu Sora avec un sourire malicieux dessiné sur les lèvres.

Un son de flûte attira leur attention et empêcha la jeune fille de continuer à torturer son ami. C'était un adolescent, sans doutes le fils des propriétaires de l'auberge, qui jouait de la flûte traversière au milieu de la salle. Un sourire de complaisance s'installa sur le visage habituellement neutre de Yamato. Il adorait la musique mais n'avait jamais trouvé le temps nécessaire pour s'y consacrer et, étant donné qu'il restait rarement longtemps au même endroit, il n'avait pas l'occasion de vivre beaucoup de fêtes pour satisfaire ses oreilles. Aussi, même perdue au beau milieu de nulle part, cette mélodie peut-être un peu maladroite lui paraissait être la plus belle des symphonies.

Après trois ou quatre morceaux, l'instrumentaliste quitta la pièce sous les applaudissement et un autre petit garçon passa entre les tables récolter de l'argent. Finalement, l'arrêt à l'auberge n'avait peut-être pas été une si mauvaise idée que ça.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, après une bataille vaine contre une armée de cafards dans la chambre où couchaient Sora et Jyou, Yamato se retrouvait seul dans un lit aux couvertures jaunâtres. A se retourner et re-retourner pour trouver le sommeil. Pour des raisons de sécurité, il n'avait pas voulu laisser, ni Sora, ni Jyou, seuls, c'était pourquoi il les avait mis ensemble. Et comme ça, avec un peu de chance, ils auraient leur dose de disputes pour la semaine.

Ils n'étaient plus très loin de la frontière Ouest de Sandh, et la tension au niveau des campements militaires était palpable. Il avait continué d'espionner les lignes un peu en retrait et devait avouer que, même si le nombre et l'organisation des guerriers sous la coupe d'Ethan étaient remarquables, tout cela ne lui plaisait pas. La majorité des rois avaient répondu comme un seul homme à l'appel d'Ethan, et on attendait visiblement que les deux trois plus sceptiques pour renforcer les rangs. Ils n'étaient même plus à combler. Oui, c'était ça, tout avait tellement été rapide et précis, parfait, qu'on avait vaguement l'impression que tout avait déjà été planifié à l'avance. Et Arkos qui ne réagissait toujours pas de manière meurtrière…

Des ombres dansèrent par sa fenêtre, mais il n'y fit pas vraiment attention. Jusqu'à ce qu'une odeur de brûlé lui parvienne jusqu'aux narines. Dans un sursaut d'inquiétude, il quitta les draps, enfila ses bottes et ramassa le peu d'affaires qu'il avait. Sans faire de bruits, il sortit de sa chambre et entra dans la suivante, après avoir bidouillé la serrure.

- Jyou ! Jyou ! Jyouuuuuuu ! appela-t-il à voix basse tout en secouant son ami.

Le médecin ouvrit les yeux dans un grognement et fronça les sourcils devant l'air pressé de Yamato.

- Rassemble tes affaires et celles de Takenouchi pendant que je la réveille, y a du grabuge, on s'barre, ordonna le jeune homme.

Jyou s'exécuta aussitôt et il n'eut aucun mal à réveiller Sora en silence.

Ils sortirent de la chambre en file indienne, à pas de loup. L'odeur de cramé se faisait de plus en plus insistante. Après avoir vérifié que la voie était libre, ils descendirent les escaliers menant à la salle principale.

- La porte de devant ? demanda Jyou incertain alors que des ombres visiblement armées passaient devant la croisée opacifiée de la porte.

- Derrière, définitivement, murmura Yamato en les guidant vers les cuisines.

Du remue-ménage commençait à se faire entendre à l'étage. Une porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Yamato attrapa Jyou par la manche pour le propulser sous un établi. Sora, plus réactive que le jeune médecin, n'avait pas perdu de temps et avait plongé sous un autre meuble dissimulant sa silhouette.

- Commencez par les chambres du d'ssus, j'vais dans celle des proprio. Fouillez partout. On s'en fout s'ils font du bruit en crevant, y personne alentours, fit bruyamment une voix rauque en passant dans la salle principale.

Trois autres paires de bottes passèrent sous le nez des trois adolescents. Yamato compta trois secondes puis tira Jyou de la cachette et se rua vers une autre près de la porte de sortie. Sora les rejoignit aussi vite.

- Attendez-là. Quand je vous dis « sortez » ou que je vous fais signe de sortir, vous n'vous posez pas d'questions, vous sortez.

Le jeune homme poussa doucement la porte qui s'ouvrit sans un bruit et jeta un coup d'œil à la ronde. Dans son angle, tout était ok. Ecartant encore un minimum la porte juste assez pour pouvoir vérifier rapidement la sortie, il passa sa tête par l'ouverture en coup de vent. Okay, RAS, pour le moment. Après un dernier regard à la salle principale, il quitta les cuisines pour se réfugier derrière des piles de cageots. Puis il fit signe aux deux amis d'enfance de le rejoindre.

- Voilà le plan : on se débrouille pour arriver vivant jusqu'au bord Sud de l'auberge, on rentre dans la forêt et on trace notre route. Inutile d'essayer de s'enfuir de ce côté, on serait repérés avant de traverser le chemin là-bas et morts en posant un pied dessus.

Sora acquiesça. Jyou avait visiblement du mal à remettre ses idées en place, aussi ne répondit-il rien.

- On fait comme tout à l'heure, conclut Yamato avant de vérifier une nouvelle fois les environs.

Puis il longea la palissade extérieure en tirant un poignard de sa ceinture. A l'angle droit, il s'accroupit et jeta un rapide coup d'œil au côté suivant. Fort heureusement, il avait déjà vaguement repéré les lieux et savait où se trouvaient les cachettes.

Il compta jusqu'à quatre et fit signe à Sora et Jyou de le rejoindre. C'était le temps nécessaire pour que le bandit qu'il avait repéré n'en finisse avec sa victime. Puis ils coururent jusqu'à un enclos délimité par de bas murs de pierres. Mais juste assez hauts pour les cacher assis.

Yamato poussa un soupir discret. Ils y étaient presque. Suffisait de sauter par-dessus le premier muret, traverser cinq mètres au pas de course, sauter le second muret, traverser encore trois mètres cachés par une cabane et c'était la forêt. Perdre des assaillants dans les bois serait plus aisé que sur une plaine. C'est alors qu'une main se posa sur son bras.

- On ne peut pas les laisser comme ça ! lui souffla Jyou les yeux écarquillés de terreur ou d'indignation.

Yamato cligna des yeux.

- On ne peut pas les laisser tuer tout le monde !

L'auberge commençait à prendre joliment feu et les bandits qui étaient à l'intérieur ne devaient donc plus être à l'intérieur. Donc dehors. Donc une menace potentielle.

- De nous trois je suis le seul à savoir me battre. Je ne suis pas un super héros. Et je tiens à la vie. Donc à moins de m'avouer, là, maintenant, tout de suite, que tu es Dieu, ta conscience et tes bonnes idées tu peux les mettre là où je pense.

Le médecin ouvrit la bouche mais ne répliqua rien, et Yamato ne cilla pas sous le regard déçu de son ami.

- Je passe en premier. Si je n'me fais pas cueillir au passage, vous suivez, ordonna Yamato.

Après une profonde inspiration, il se releva et sauta par-dessus le muret. Il ne regarda que très rapidement l'étendue où devaient se trouver les bandits, juste assez pour se dire qu'ils étaient bien là, puis passa hors de portée. Il se retourna pour voir Sora et Jyou le suivre… et ce dernier s'arrêter au beau milieu des cinq mètres à découvert. Et pire : courir droit vers l'entrée de l'auberge, soit techniquement là où étaient la plupart des bandits. Yamato vit Sora hésiter et jura. Il repassa par-dessus le muret et rejoint la jeune fille. _Parfait_, absolument parfait.

Lorsqu'il chercha le médecin des yeux, le jeune homme fut surpris de le voir se tenir devant des corps d'hommes ensanglantés. Qui, en l'occurrence, appartenaient auxdits bandits.

- Okaaaaaay… Il aurait pu répondre qu'il était Dieu, quand même ! grommela Yamato en courant vers Jyou accompagné par Sora.

Ils arrivèrent juste pour voir tomber le dernier brigand gardant l'entrée de l'auberge. Rapidement, Yamato fit l'état des lieux. Huit corps étaient dans son champ de vision : les deux maîtres de maison, un homme plutôt âgé qu'il avait repéré la veille, un autre homme qui voyageait avec lui, et quatre voleurs. Quatre, au moins, étaient entrés dans l'auberge alors qu'ils avaient aperçu du mouvement devant la porte de devant. Il devait y en rester. Combien ? Il jeta un coup d'œil aux chevaux patientant un peu plus loin. Cinq étaient déjà là quand ils étaient arrivés, et il y en avait à présent douze. Yamato fronça les sourcils. Depuis quand les bandits se déplaçaient-ils aussi nombreux dans un coin aussi pommé ?

Il reporta son attention à la personne qui était venue à bout de quatre brigands et ne fut qu'à moitié étonné de découvrir l'instrumentaliste. Il avait visiblement troqué sa fourche initiale contre une épée courte ramassée sur l'un des corps. Il avait été blessé au niveau du torse et des bras, mais rien de très grave, rien qui puisse ne pas être soigné par Jyou. Il avait l'air d'être dans un état second, comme encore abasourdit par ses propres actions. Il ne devait pas avoir l'habitude de combattre et ce qu'il venait de faire tenait de l'exploit. Ce type avait de la chance _et_ un énorme potentiel.

- Où sont les autres ? lui demanda Yamato en donnant une dague à Sora, on ne savait jamais.

Le joueur de flûte traversière cligna des yeux puis sembla revenir à lui-même.

- J'en ai… tué un autre plus loin, répondit-il prenant soudainement compte de ce qu'il venait de faire.

Il en restait donc deux qui, soit s'étaient enfuis, soit erraient encore quelque part, sûrement ensemble. Du un contre un, c'était faisable, surtout avec cet adolescent naturellement doué et chanceux.

- Je vais chercher les derniers, annonça finalement Yamato. Toi, tu protèges ces deux-là, et vous vous mettez un peut plus à l'abri. S'ils ont des armes de jet, vous êtes des cibles faciles ici.

Deux personnes, c'était à sa portée. Il était plutôt bien foutu pour les combats et avait reçu un enseignement de luxe. Donc à moins d'une énorme bourde… Tuer n'était pas un plaisir. Mais cette attaque n'avait rien de normal et laisser des hommes dont il ne savait rien, à part qu'ils se faisaient passer pour des bandits, en vie, ne lui convenait pas.

- Heu, si vous trouvez un petit garçon, Mika, est-ce que vous pourriez me le ramener ? demanda l'instrumentaliste avant de s'éloigner avec Sora et Jyou.

Yamato opina du chef. Il se souvenait de l'enfant. Il parti de son propre côté.

* * *

Mimi avait emmené Takeru sur l'une des terrasses les plus hautes et les plus fleuries. Le prince avait l'impression d'être dans un endroit particulier, réservé à une certaine catégorie de personnes. Mais il n'osait faire de réflexions, même s'il se sentait plutôt à l'aise avec la danseuse. Le soleil déclinait, et s'ils avaient été dans les parties inférieures, ils auraient été pris par l'ombre des montagnes.

- Bientôt, les portes et les fenêtres seront fermées pour la nuit, annonça Mimi en s'asseyant sur un banc de sable ocre. La température va descendre pour atteindre celle du grand nord. Pendant près de 14h, nous serons confinés à l'intérieur, éclairés par les fils que tu as déjà vu dans les grottes.

Takeru s'assit à côté de la danseuse qui jouait avec une fleur rouge.

- Sinon, dis-moi, heum… entre Hikari et Iori ?

- Je savais bien que tu avais remarqué… soupira Mimi en humant le parfum de la fleur.

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt, comme une ultime hésitation.

- "Je ne sais pas si vous avez aussi cela en Eïland, continua la jeune fille en fixant des yeux les pétales rouges. Nous avons un item divin, au royaume de Sandh, nous l'appelons l'Arbre de Vie. Il n'a jamais pu été cartographié, on y accède que si on le doit, pas si on le désire. Les personnes dont les pas portent à cet arbre se voient délivrer un statut spécial, et celui-ci est, par une espèce de puissance transcendante, reconnu par tous les autres êtres.

Hikari et Iori se sont rencontrés, pour la toute première fois, sous l'Arbre de Vie. Je pense qu'il veut mieux dire « c'était le destin » que « c'était un pur hasard ». Ils ont reçu les paroles de l'Arbre et sa bénédiction. Iori a été désigné comme l'Ardéir de la princesse Hikari. C'est un ancien terme de notre langue. Cela signifie, grosso modo : gardien éternel du corps et de l'âme.

Toute personne croisant leur chemin, lorsqu'ils sont ensemble, est capable de voir que quelque chose de sentencieux les relie l'un à l'autre."

- En quelque sorte, Iori est né pour protéger physiquement et psychologiquement Hikari.

- Disons plutôt qu'une grande partie de sa raison d'être est effectivement celle-ci.

Takeru fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi a-t-il alors été choisi pour être notre guide ?

Mimi haussa les épaules.

- Personnellement je n'pense pas que ce soit une bonne chose de séparer Hikari et Iori aussi longtemps. S'ils sont ainsi liés, ça ne doit pas être pour des brouettes ! Mais bon, notre roi est un peu… bizarre, parfois.

Un sourire amusé se dessina sur les lèvres du prince d'Eïland.

- C'est à peu près ce que m'a dit Iori à son sujet.

La danseuse éclata d'un rire léger tout en se levant.

- Je dois rejoindre les autres intermittents, nous aurons du travail ce soir. Tu peux profiter des derniers rayons de soleil, si tu veux. Des patrouilles vérifient que tout le monde est bien rentré avant de fermer définitivement les portes pour la nuit, en un millénaire, jamais personne n'a jamais été oublié, même bien caché.

Takeru hésita. A cet endroit, à cet instant, il se sentait libre. Vraiment.

- J'imagine qu'on se verra tout à l'heure, alors, finit-il par dire.

Mimi acquiesça et le laissa à sa contemplation des jardins multicolores. Il se demandait comment les plantes faisaient pour survivre la nuit, mais savait son cerveau proche de l'explosion. Il y avait tellement à apprendre au royaume de Sandh ! Même son père aurait du prendre plus de quelques instants pour se poser et faire le point.

Son père… Cela faisait quoi, près de deux semaines qu'il avait quitté Eïland ? Malgré tout ce qu'il découvrait, l'adolescent ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir le cœur lourd en pensant à son royaume. Les teints bleutés, froids, les formes nettes, droites, l'ambiance mesurée, calme. Un sourire mélancolique traversa le visage de Takeru. Eïland et Sandh étaient typiquement antagonistes. Il se demandait à quoi ressemblaient les autres royaumes, quelles étaient leurs us et coutumes, comment se présentait chacun de leur peuple… Tout ça, il pouvait le savoir s'il faisait l'effort de se remettre en mémoire les cours qui lui avaient été dispensés. Mais Iori avait raison : il lui fallait l'expérience pour être complet. Il s'en rendait compte, à présent.

- BOUH !!

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Le prince d'Eïland fit un joli bond de trois mètres du banc sur lequel il était précédemment assis, atterrit dans un bosquet de fleurs, s'emmêla les pieds dedans et finit les quatre fers en l'air.

Un rire enfantin remplit l'atmosphère et les joues de Takeru prirent une teinte écarlate particulièrement bien réussie. Après s'être débattu vaillamment contre la flore locale, l'adolescent réussit à se dépêtrer tant bien que mal et prit sans réfléchir la main tendus devant lui pour se relever.

Lorsqu'il releva la tête pour remercier le possesseur de ladite main, il rencontra une paire d'yeux couleur… chocolat. Le chocolat, c'était quelque chose d'inconnu dans son royaume mais que Mimi lui avait fait goûter. Et, il devait l'avouer, il aimait bien ça. Alors une personne avec les pupilles… et les cheveux de cette couleur, était forcément quelqu'un de bien, non ? Sauf que c'était aussi cette personne qui était à l'origine de sa quasi crise cardiaque. Okaaaay.

La personne en question était un homme. Un jeune homme. Sans doutes de l'âge de son frère Yamato, mais avec un air bien plus puéril et innocent peint sur son visage. Sa peau avait la couleur du sable et… Takeru rougit de plus belle lorsqu'il réalisa que son pseudo sauveur n'était vêtu que d'une simple, heu, jupe droite nacrée, brodée de fil doré, tenue par une ceinture. Il y avait bien des bracelets magnifiquement ouvragés ornant chacun des bras de l'originaire de Sandh, et un collier plutôt large couvrant le haut de son torse, mais l'adolescent ne pouvait être qu'on ne peut plus conscient de la légèreté de l'habillement et de la sensuelle musculature de l'homme. [n.b. : voire costume Egyptien en fait T.T et pour ceux qui ne voient toujours pas, lire les aventure de Papyrus xD ]

- Ca, c'est un pagne, vêtement traditionnel, fit l'inconnu en désignant son espèce de jupon. Je peux te trouver le même si tu veux.

- Huh…

- Formidable, je le savais ! En un peu plus court, quand même, tu es légèrement plus petit. Avec des motifs bleus, pour aller avec tes yeux. Oui. Voilà. Parfait !

- Ola, ola ! On se calme ! Théoriquement on ne commence pas une conversation comme ça !

- Oh. Comment, alors ?

- Et bah, heu… On se présente…

- Mais c'est tellement ennuyeux ! Tellement banal ! Et puis on s'en fiche, non ? Après tout, tu es ici pour la pratique, pas pour la théorie, n'est-ce pas ?

Et là, Takeru sentit qu'il ne pouvait pas être plus perdu. Il cligna des yeux, histoire de vérifier qu'il n'avait pas une hallucination, mais l'étrange personne resta bien là. Pire, lui renvoya un regard tout ce qu'il y avait de plus amusé.

- Et puis, je sais déjà que tu es Takeru Takaishi, prince du royaume d'Eïland, et cætera, et cætera… Donc si nous allions… Visiter l'intérieur du bâtiment, un peu plus haut, hein !?

Ne sachant que répondre, ledit prince ne répondit pas et se laissa entraîner à l'intérieur sans opposer de résistance. Ca n'était pas vraiment qu'il avait confiance en l'étrangement dinguissime énergumène, mais il sentait qu'il n'avait rien à craindre de lui. Même s'il ne savait pas exactement par quel bout le prendre, il était aussi à l'aise avec lui qu'avec Iori ou Mimi. Et puis, il l'intriguait.

* * *

**Tbc…**


	5. Conversations anodines

**Digimon ne m'appartient pas… Mais cette histoire si xD Il est tout à fait possible que des noms (royaumes, titres, etc…) ressemblent, ou appartiennent, à d'autres histoire, et j'en suis désolée T.T**

**A nouveau de longues explications... dans la 2nde partie.**

**Merci au Lapin Bleu Sans Patte et Nemon pour leurs gentilles reviews! **

**Enjoy [ou pas] ! **

* * *

Résumé des épisodes précédents :

Takeru a quitté son frère Yamato au cours de son voyage vers le royaume de Sandh, puis a fait la rencontre de deux étranges préadolescents censés être les guides de lui, ses hommes et… leurs chevaux. Ayant, pour la première fois, l'occasion de discuter avec une personne d'à peu près son âge, le jeune prince a laissé un début d'amitié s'installer entre lui et son guide. Mais est-ce bien raisonnable ?

Yamato, quant à lui, a rejoint les rangs du royaume d'Ethan et a retrouvé son ami Jyu… fort malheureusement accompagné de sa propre amie d'enfance Sora. Après avoir terminé son travaille chez les lignes de l'empereur Ethan, il est contraint de partir pour Sandh… avec deux poids lourds en plus : Jyou et Sora. Vont-ils seulement réussir à survivre tous les trois jusqu'au royaume des sables ?

Protagonistes apparus :

Takeru Takaishi (14 ans) : prince du royaume d'Eïland

Yamato Ishida (17 ans) : frère aîné du prince d'Eïland

Iori (11 ans) : Ardéir (gardien éternel du corps et de l'âme) d'Hikari

Sora Takenouchi (17 ans) : cuisinière du royaume d'Ethan, amie d'enfance de Jyu

Jyu Kido (18 ans) : médecin du royaume d'Ethan, ami d'enfance de Sora, connaissance de longue date de Yamato

Mimi Tachikawa (16 ans) : danseuse de la cour royale de Sandh

Hikari Yagami (14 ans) : princesse de Sandh

* * *

Erreur de programme

Chapitre5- _Conversations anodines, ou comment en venir enfin à l'essentiel_

* * *

Près d'une demie heure plus tard, Yamato n'avait toujours pas retrouvé les derniers bandits et s'était fait à l'idée qu'ils avaient bel et bien pris la fuite. En revanche, il avait réussi à mettre la main sur le petit Mika. Secoué, en état de choc, mais bien vivant et à peine éraflé.

- Daiiiiiii ! cria l'enfant en se ruant droit sur l'instrumentaliste.

Celui-ci avait été soigné par Jyou et paraissait un peu plus terre à terre que la dernière fois où Yamato l'avait vu.

- Mika ! Est-ce que tu as mal quelque part ?

- Naaan. Mais P'pa et M'man…

L'enfant éclata en sanglots et, en dépit de ses blessures, le joueur de flûte le prit dans ses bras pour le bercer et le rassurer au mieux. Rapidement, Mika s'endormit. Yamato soupira. Le petit garçon devait avoir quoi, six ans ? sept ans ? Et qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient faire d'eux maintenant ? Jyu semblait partager ses inquiétudes aux regards qu'il lui portait.

- Prenons-les avec nous, décida le médecin de but en blanc.

- Ca n'est pas vraiment comme si on avait le choix, grimaça Yamato.

Ils pouvaient les abandonner là, mais ils ne tiendraient pas longtemps. Ou les tuer. Mais non seulement le jeune homme n'avait pas le cœur à les assassiner, mais en plus il n'était pas certain de l'issu du combat, s'il devait avoir lieu. Or il tenait à la vie, nan mais sans blagues.

Penser à quelque chose de positif : Sandh n'était plus si loin.

- As-tu un nom ? grommela-t-il plus qu'il ne demanda à l'instrumentaliste.

Ce dernier leva un regard onyx sur l'originaire d'Eïland.

- Daisuke, répondit-il. Vous allez où ?

- Plus très loin, avoua Yamato.

Il réfléchit. S'ils « empruntaient » des chevaux, ils arriveraient plus rapidement, et ça serait bien des soucis en moins. Mais ils seraient aussi beaucoup plus repérables. Ses pensées allèrent aux brigands en fuite. Bah, ça n'était pas comme si la discrétion comptait véritablement à présent. Et bientôt les lignes seraient celles d'Eïland et de royaumes loyaux envers le grand Nord.

- Bon, on prend des montures et on s'en va, décida Yamato en choisissant deux chevaux par la bride. Takenouchi et Jyou, ensemble. Daisuke tu montes, je te passe Mika, et je monte derrière toi.

- Heu… je fais ça comment ?

Visiblement, l'instrumentaliste n'était jamais monté à cheval.

- Sans me taper sur le système. MONTE ! ordonna Yamato avec mauvaise humeur tout en attrapant le petit garçon.

Tant bien que mal, mais plus mal que bien, le pauvre Daisuke réussit à se hisser sur le dos du quadrupède et récupéra son petit fère. D'un mouvement fluide, Yamato monta derrière l'adolescent et ils purent prendre la route.

- Vous êtes qui ? demanda Daisuke au bout d'un certain moment.

- Jyou Kido est médecin, Sora Takenouchi est cuisinière, et ils sont tous deux originaires du royaume du royaume d'Ethan. Fin de la discussion.

L'instrumentaliste tressaillit mais se tut. Pour quelques minutes.

- Et vous ?

Yamato le fusilla du regard sachant bien que l'adolescent ne pouvait pas le voir. C'était une espèce d'habitude.

- Je suis d'Eïland.

- Oh.

Il y eut de nouveau un silence. Les premiers rayons du soleil perçaient l'horizon de fines rayures orangées et rappelaient à Yamato qu'ils allaient enchaîner sur une longue et fastidieuse journée. Penser positivement : Sandh n'était plus très loin. Il se débarrasserait bientôt des quatre autres personnes et reverrait son petit frère sous peu.

- C'est quoi votre boulot ?

Yamato plissa les yeux et se demanda s'il était raisonnable de jeter par-dessus bord son un peu trop curieux passager. D'un tempérament solitaire et réservé, il appréciait qu'on empiète sur son espace vital ou qu'on cherche à le connaître.

- Question indiscrète, répondit-il sèchement.

- Oh.

Silence.

- On arrive quand ?

- Bientôt.

- Oh.

Silence.

- On mange quand ?

- Bientôt.

Silence.

- Z'êtes pas très loquace, hein ? Vous allez faire quoi de nous ?

Okay, tu l'auras voulu ! A la guerre comme à la guerre, uhuhuh…

- Tu vois le buisson là-bas ?

- Heu, oui, pourquoi ?

- On va s'arrêter là, vous attacher à un arbre, entamer la danse de la mort-qui-arrive-par-derrière-sans-qu'on-la-voie, et vous découper en petits cubes.

- NON ! s'écria l'adolescent effrayé en essayant de se retourner pour faire face à Yamato.

- Siiiiiiiii… Takenouchi est excellente cuisinière, tu sais ? En ragoût vous serez absolument parfait !

- Vous n'oseriez pas !? Vous ne m'auriez pas soigné, sinon !

- J'ai horreur de la viande abîmée.

- Mais vous êtes complètement cinglé !!

- Je préfère le terme « sans cœur ». Mais c'est l'idée générale. On se rapproche du buisson. Formidable, on dirait que y a du romarin ! J'adore mettre un peu d'épices dans ma nourriture !

- NAAAAAAAAAAAAN ! PITIE ! _Pitié, Monseigneur !_

- Comment ça « pitié » ? Tu devrais être content, on va bientôt petit déjeuner ! Aaaaaaaah, on y arriiiiiive…

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

- MATT ! Arrête de terroriser ce pauvre garçon ! cria Jyou exaspéré. Je t'interdis de détruire mon travail !

Yamato lança un regard faussement innocent au jeune médecin.

- L'enfant s'est réveillé et cherche à comprendre ce qu'il se passe, commenta Sora en observant les cavaliers.

- Parfait ! Découper en rondelles des personnes inconscientes me répugne.

- MATT !

- Il plaisante, n'est-ce pas ? demanda plaintivement Daisuke à Jyou.

- C'est juste le côté psychopathe qui ressort de temps à autres, répondit Yamato en adressant un grand sourire carnassier à l'adolescent.

Le médecin lui lança un regard lourd de reproches.

- Matt a toujours eu un humour particulier, il faut l'excuser.

- Je crois que je vais prendre Mika avec moi, avant que vous ne le traumatisiez à vie, intervint Sora.

- Noooon ! s'écria violemment Daisuke. Ne me laissez pas seul avec ce dingue !

- Ah bah merci !

- Et voilà, grâce à toi il nous prend pour des siphonnés ! grommela Jyou.

- Mais pourquoi lui cacher la vérité, Jyu ? Mieux valait qu'il l'apprenne trop tôt que trop tard, non ?

- Matt ! Attends un peu d'être à une bonne portée et je vais te montrer mes progrès en lance-seringue !

Yamato prit un air faussement choqué.

- Vous n'êtes pas Jyou ! Où est mon innocent médecin incapable de faire de mal à une mouche ?

- Crois-moi, après quelques jours d'ardente bataille contre le rouleau à pâtisserie de Sora, tout le monde en ressort changé !

-_ J'entends ça, Jyou Kido !_

- Je suis absolument heureux de savoir que tes oreilles marchent à merveille, Sora.

- Rassurez-moi, vous n'allez pas vous étriper là, maintenant, devant les yeux de Mika ? demanda Daisuke de plus en plus inquiet par la tournure des évènements.

- Pourquoi penses-tu que je me sois placé dans ton dos ?

- Argh !

- En fait, vous ne vous ressemblez pas du tout, toi et ton petit frère, commenta Sora en changeant complètement de sujet.

Instinctivement, Yamato reporta son attention sur ses deux co-cavaliers. Alors que Mika avait les cheveux blond cendrés, Daisuke les avait noir à reflets violets. Alors que Mika avait les yeux couleur jade, Daisuke les avait onyx. Même leurs traits étaient significativement différents. L'enfant avait déjà une silhouette robuste, forte, alors que l'adolescent avait un physique svelte et des courbures plus douces.

- En fait, nous ne sommes pas frères de sang, expliqua Daisuke. J'ai été adopté.

- Ah, d'accord. JE VOIS LE FLEUVE ! s'exclama Sora en désignant un point à l'horizon.

Yamato ne pu réprimer un sourire. Enfin. Ils avaient poussé les chevaux à bout – les pauvres soit dit en passant – et étaient dans un état presque aussi lamentable, mais ils touchaient à la fin. Il allait falloir qu'ils empruntent une embarcation pour traverser le courant, après quoi les transports en commun feraient largement l'affaire. Ils seraient arrivés à la frontière de Sandh le lendemain soir, grand maximum.

* * *

- Et voilààààààààààààà ! s'écria le jeune homme à la peau tannée en refermant la trappe derrière eux.

Takeru n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ils étaient sur la dernière terrasse de la forteresse, qui était en réalité le plus haut des toits. Les rayons du soleil couchant balayaient encore cet espace et le prince ne s'inquiétait donc pas pour la santé de son nouvel interlocuteur. Qui était peu couvert.

S'avançant près du bord, il laissa son regard embrasser les formes tarabiscotées de la cité royale. Les portes les plus inférieures avaient déjà dû être fermées car plus personne ne circulait dans les bas quartiers. D'où il était, il pouvait même apercevoir les dunes au-delà de certains reliefs montagneux plus bas que les autres.

- C'est magnifique, murmura-t-il.

- N'est-ce pas ? On dit que cet endroit a été aménagé il y a plusieurs millénaires par le premier des souverains, afin que ses successeurs se rappellent la valeur des terres qui leurs sont confiées.

Takeru soupira.

- Tout a l'air d'être fait pour rapprocher le roi de ses sujets, ici, commenta-t-il.

- Mais le roi _doit_ être à l'écoute de son peuple, non ?

Takeru opina du chef.

- Mais ça n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. En fait… tout a l'air plus facile pour gouverner à Sandh.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tout le monde est naturellement ouvert, tout le monde est naturellement franc, bon. Le royaume est inattaquable pour ceux qui le bordent, ses routes ne sont connues que par son peuple, il ne subit pas les pressions militaires. Ce qui est déjà un énorme bon point pour se développer.

Les doigts de Takeru se crispèrent sur la rambarde.

- En Eïland, tout est au contraire si froid ! Les rapports entre personnes ne sont que mises en scène. Impossible de se fier aussi facilement qu'ici à n'importe qui. Et notre situation diplomatique n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus stable, sans compter les groupes de voleurs qui sillonnent le royaume ! Quant à la relation roi/peuple… Comment obtenir quelque chose de solide avec un héritier coincé entre quatre murs n'ayant pour soutien que la théorie reposant sagement dans ses livres d'étude ?

Le jeune prince se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Son avenir lui apparaissait soudainement comme un gigantesque mur infranchissable, un cul-de-sac insurmontable et inéluctable. Si on lui proposait d'échanger sa place avec celle d'un passant quelconque, il n'était pas sûr de l'ignorer, il était même presque certain de se jeter sur l'affaire. Non, mais même, objectivement parlant, comment pouvait on espérer de lui de diriger toute une population alors qu'il avait déjà du mal à savoir ce qui valait le mieux pour lui ?

- Il a fallu du temps, pour que les choses atteignent l'apogée que semble connaître Sandh, répondit le jeune homme basané. Du temps, des Hommes, beaucoup d'efforts et un peu de chance. Notre royaume n'est pas exactement l'idée qu'on puisse se faire de l'idéal, il nous était tout aussi étranger qu'il l'est aujourd'hui pour vous avant que certaines personnes ne fassent le travail d'apprendre à comprendre le désert. Cela a coûté du sang, de la sueur et des larmes. Et quand notre peuple se fut familiarisé avec les routes naturelles de Sandh, quand ses chemins parurent enfin être un héritage naturel, rares étaient ceux qui savaient comment tirer profit du sol de sable. Comment se nourrir sur une terre aussi aride ?

La plupart des personnes résidant dans le désert étaient des clans de voleur, d'assassins et des réfugiés pour raisons X. De nouveau, il fallut bien du sang, de la sueur et des larmes de faire de tout ce monde un et unique peuple. Des siècles de négociations, d'efforts, d'échanges, de batailles, pour enfin être tous réunis derrière un seul homme sous la barrière de Sandh.

Et puis, il fallut mettre en place toute cette organisation. Bâtir les villes pour qu'elles se fondent dans le paysage, pour qu'elles soient habitables. Un régime où la population est nomade est un régime branlant. Officialiser les routes, créer des repères communs, unifier les lois, profiter des connaissances de chacun pour sédentariser au mieux une partie du peuple.

Quant aux problèmes militaires, ils ne sont pas inconnus au royaume des sables. L'indépendance du royaume tient aussi à sa milice. Il est on ne peut plus fréquent que des groupes divers et variés tentent d'infiltrer Sandh pour des raisons Y. Et nous ne sommes pas à l'abri de déclaration de guerre contre les autres royaumes. Nous ne sommes pas exactement les mieux vus sur la scène mondiale.

Le jeune homme marqua une courte pose avant de continuer. L'atmosphère se refroidissait légèrement.

- Bien sûr, sans menaces de guerre, lorsque les caisses sont remplies et que tout le monde, ou presque, mange à sa faim, il est normal que la population soit plus ouverte, plus chaleureuse. Elle est heureuse. Mais si demain une épidémie mortelle se déclare, si les réserves partent en poussière, si la terre devient stérile, si une catastrophe survient, alors tu pourras constater quelles personnes étaient naturellement de tempérament humain, et quelles étaient celles qui, finalement, le peuple de Sandh est comme tous les autres. Ni plus droit, ni plus fort, ni plus mystérieux.

Les pupilles chocolat croisèrent les yeux azurés.

- Il faut des Hommes pour rendre une population heureuse. On ne peut pas faire un tour de toutes les familles, de toutes les personnes, pour estimer quelle serait celle la plus à même de donner les bonnes directives, c'est pourquoi les lignées royales sont là, c'est pourquoi les descendances royales apprennent à appréhender leur peuple.

Mais tout ne repose pas uniquement sur les connaissances théoriques, ou même pratiques, il faut un peu plus pour faire évoluer les choses, pour éviter que tout stagne. De la volonté, du sang-froid, de la tolérance…

Takeru lâcha du regard son interlocuteur.

- Ce ne sont pas des vertus que je possède, murmura-t-il en baissant les yeux sur ses mains pâles.

- Il y a beaucoup de qualités, et disposer de quelques d'entre elles suffit.

- Et si malgré tout elles ne suffisent pas ? Si je ne fais que des erreurs ? Si je ne suis pas capable de voir le bon chemin ? De prendre les bonnes décisions ?

- C'est humain de se tromper. Ce qui est inacceptable, c'est d'ignorer les choix que l'on doit affronter.

- Je n'me sens pas exactement le courage de faire face à ce qui m'est destiné.

- Alors qui le fera à ta place ?

Le prince d'Eïland se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Qui pourrait tenir le royaume à sa place ? Il y avait bien d'autres personnes dans le monde bourrées de qualités et de bonnes idées ! Mais elles n'avaient pas ses connaissances. Mais elles n'avaient pas les relations qu'il avait. Mais elles n'avaient pas tout l'enseignement qui lui avait été dispensé pour être roi, un jour.

- Personne, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.

Son interlocuteur acquiesça.

- Le plus lourd devoir du souverain, et son plus beau cadeau : gouverner.

Takeru laissa s'échapper un gémissement de frustration.

- Je n'me sens pas du tout prêt à l'accepter…

- Ca tombe bien : tu as encore du temps. Si ça peut te rassurer, on n'est jamais assez prêt lorsque ça nous tombe dessus.

- Je ne sais pas si ça me soulage de savoir, grommela Takeru en s'étirant.

- Je te sens particulièrement pessimiste.

- J'ai vécu 14 années dans un monde fermé, limité à de la théorie. Le plongeon dans la réalité est particulièrement douloureux.

- Regardons-le d'un côté plus ensoleillé : il y aura toujours plein de monde pour te dire ce qui ne va pas. Et te dire ce qu'il faudrait. Pas de manière toujours très agréable à entendre, certes.

Le prince d'Eïland écarta largement les yeux.

- Je croyais que roi était le métier le plus solitaire au monde par excellence, parvint-il à balbutier.

- Oh nooooon. Ca, ce ne sont que des racontars pour embellir le poste ! Il y a au moins tout un peuple derrière ton dos pour te crier dessus quand ça va pas. Au bout de quelques révoltes, tu peux te douter de quelque chose. Plus utiles : les ministres formant le conseil. Qui, comme il porte bien son nom, est là pour te servir de tuteur. Sauf si les personnes nommées sont là pour te renverser ou se servir de toi. Mais généralement, au début on garde le conseil qu'avait formé son prédécesseur, et _après_ on les remplace si on le désire. Et enfin : toutes les autres personnes en lesquelles on a confiance. Ca peut être des membres de la famille, d'autres rois, des gens importants, ou pas, et cætera, et cætera ! Wow, ça rime !

Le jeune homme de Sandh attrapa Takeru par une manche et le tira vers la trappe.

- Bon, aller. J'commence sérieusement à me les peler et à avoir les crocs !

Une nouvelle fois, le jeune prince se laissa trimbaler, complètement plongé dans ses pensées. C'était étrange, pendant 14 ans il ne s'était jamais vraiment poser de questions sérieuses sur son futur en tant que roi, et là, durant les quelques jours qu'avait duré son voyage, tout avait été remis en question. D'un côté, heureusement que ça n'avait pas été le jour où il aurait dû monter sur le trône… Même s'il avait encore besoin de temps pour faire un tri dans ses idées, il sentait que la dernière conversation l'avait un peu remis d'aplomb. Il était capable de se résoudre, à défaut d'espérer.

- Nous y voilà ! s'exclama son interlocuteur alors qu'ils émergeaient d'un rideau de perles.

Takeru sortit momentanément de ses songes. C'était une salle plus vaste que celle où il avait précédemment mangé. Elle était aussi plus chiquement décorée. Des tissus colorés et brodés d'or tapissaient murs, colonne, et sol. Des fleurs garnissaient les parois et des pétales le parterre. Mais comme dans l'autre pièce, il n'y avait pas de tables et tout les mets étaient déposés dans des petits plateaux devant les convives assis sur des poufs ou des coussins. Des danseuses évoluaient sur tout l'espace sur les mélodies exotiques que jouaient les instrumentalistes. Parmi elles, le jeune prince reconnu Mimi et lui adressa un sourire auquel elle répondit entre deux mesures.

Les hommes d'Eïland étaient tous présents et ils le saluèrent solennellement. Un peu plus que ne l'aurait souhaité Takeru, pas vraiment très à l'aise face à ce genre de démonstration en sol étranger.

Il repéra ensuite Iori et la princesse Hikari. Et hésita. Devait-il les rejoindre ou les laisser entre eux ? Sachant qu'il n'avait aucune notion, ou presque, de l'attitude à adopter en tant qu'ami et allié diplomatique. Le protecteur et la protégée étaient-il mieux tous les deux ou attendaient qu'il s'asseye à leurs côtés. Parce qu'évidemment, ils n'avaient pas du tout remarqué son entrée, plongés dans une passionnante conversation.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de débattre plus longtemps, de nouveau embarqué par le jeune homme qui l'avait amené jusqu'ici. Et qui décida accessoirement pour lui d'aller rejoindre les deux personnes qu'il avait en ligne de mire.

- Hey, Kari ! Iori ! interpella joyeusement le jeune homme en tirant Takeru pour qu'il prenne place sur un pouf.

- Grand frère ! s'écria aussitôt la princesse en sautant dans les bras du…

- Mon roi, salua Iori plus cérémonieusement.

Le prince d'Eïland cligna des yeux une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Okaaaaaaaaaaaay !! Il secoua la tête. Mais comment avait-il pu être aussi aveugle ? C'était tellement évident lorsqu'il y repensait ! Qui d'autre que le roi aurait pu lui parler de cette façon de Sandh ? Qui d'autre aurait pu le conseil, le rassurer, remettre ses roulettes dans la bonne direction ? Il du se mordre les joues pour ne pas éclater de rire. Autant pour son amour propre. Une boulette de plus à ajouter au compteur.

- Tu as déjà rencontré le prince Takeru Takaishi ! Tu t'es présenté convenablement, j'espère ? demanda Hikari en lançant à son frère un regard suspicieux.

Ce dernier passa une main dans ses cheveux, visiblement mal à l'aise.

- Hum, je pense avoir réussi à ne pas paraître trop dingue, si c'est ce que tu veux dire.

La jeune fille plissa les yeux, donnant vaguement l'impression d'être un chasseur ayant piégé sa proie.

- Tu as recommencé ?

- C'est que tout es allé très vite, et…

- Tu as recommencé !

- Le roi a fâcheuse tendance à balader tout ce qu'il trouve à sa portée et d'oublier de préciser son titre, expliqua Iori à Takeru alors que le frère et la sœur s'étaient levés, Hikari courant derrière son aîné armée d'un plateau, semant la discorde, et l'interrogation chez les hommes d'Eïland. La dernière fois, il a fait le coup à un haut dignitaire qui est tombé dans les pommes lorsqu'il a appris qu'il avait passé la journée à grimper aux murs de la cité avec le roi. Sur quoi nous avons eu pas mal de problèmes niveau diplomatie.

Takeru ne pu s'empêcher de rigoler cette fois et même l'Ardéir lui renvoya un regard amusé.

- Mmmm, sinon. Ce roi a un nom ? finit-il par demander en rougissant légèrement.

- Taichi Yagami, répondit Iori toujours serviable.

Le prince hocha la tête et son regard alla sur Mimi que le roi venait de prendre comme bouclier. Il ne pu s'empêcher, une nouvelle fois, de remarquer à quel point ils étaient dévêtus et le rouge sur ses joues s'accentua.

- Garde un peu d'écarlate pour le jour où tu le verra danser avec elle, commenta Iori un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

Et Takeru su que son visage pouvait rivaliser avec le plus beau des brasiers.

* * *

**Tbc… Dans un avenir je pense malheureusement assez lointain. Mais il y aura quand même une suite, seulement ne l'attendez pas avant un bon mois (sauf miracle xD)!**


	6. Labyrinthe

**Hello ! Ca fait un baille (pardon, pardon, pardon) mais voilà enfin la suite pour les courageux ayant eu la patience de l'attendre. Et pour ceux qui tombent dessus par hasard, aussi, enfin bon.**

**J'ai revu les noms des protagonistes (est-ce ma faute s'ils n'ont pas toujours les mêmes et en plus orthographiés différemment ? En plus comme je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de regarder la série... T.T ), et j'espère avoir corrigé toutes les apparitions pour plus de cohérence.**

**Bref, et pour rajouter un dernier mot inutile: j'aurais pu le poster il y a deux mois mais... j'ai zappé avant de partir en vacances (après quoi, loin de toute civilisation, je ne pu que culpabiliser en silence)!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Résumé des épisodes précédents :

Takeru vient d'arriver à la cité mère du royaume de Sandh où il a pu commencer à élargir ses horizons. Plutôt radicalement, d'ailleurs. En bon prince qu'il est, il a rencontré la princesse des lieux Hikari ainsi que le jeune roi – aléatoirement – Taichi.

Yamato, Sora, Jyou, Daisuke et le petit Mika ont atteint la frontière de Sandh après un tumultueux voyage et s'enfoncent à présent sur les terres du royaume des sables. Vont-ils réussir à arriver en un seul morceau, c'est à dire sans s'étriper mutuellement, à la cité mère ?

Protagonistes apparus :

Takeru Takaishi (14 ans) : prince du royaume d'Eïland

Yamato Ishida (17 ans) : frère aîné du prince d'Eïland

Iori (11 ans) : Ardéir (gardien éternel du corps et de l'âme) d'Hikari

Sora Kinamoto (17 ans) : cuisinière du royaume d'Ethan, amie d'enfance de Jyou

Jyou Kido (18 ans) : médecin du royaume d'Ethan, ami d'enfance de Sora, connaissance de longue date de Yamato

Mimi Tachikawa (16 ans) : danseuse de la cour royale de Sandh

Hikari Yagami (14 ans) : princesse de Sandh

Taichi Yagami (17 ans) : roi de Sandh

Daisuke (14 ans) : fils d'aubergiste recueilli par Sora, Jyou et Yamato

* * *

Erreur de programme

Chapitre 6- _labyrinthe, ou comment mettre ses nerfs à l'épreuve_

* * *

- Naaaaaan, et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après ?

La voix de Sora se répercuta légèrement contre les parois de sable des corridors et Yamato poussa un profond soupir alors que Mika répondait avec enthousiasme à la jeune femme.

- L'instinct maternel, commenta Jyou qui s'attendait à tout instant à une explosion de son ami d'Eïland.

- Dieu merci, il n'y a qu'une seule fille parmi nous, grommela Yamato en levant le tube lumineux que lui avaient donné les hommes de Sandh pour éclairer les galeries obscures.

Le médecin hésita un court moment avant de décider que ça n'était pas la peine de lui faire remarquer que Daisuke était tout aussi exubérant sans être pourvu d'instinct maternel.

- Heum, on en a pour combien de temps ?

Evaluation des chances de survie en compagnie d'un Yamato morose.

- Aucune idée. C'est la première fois que j'emprunte ce chemin. Le type de Sandh a annoncé 7 à 9 heures de marche pour arriver à la cité mère.

Jyou opina du chef tout en songeant qu'ils mettraient sans doutes plus 9 heures que 7, considérant qu'ils avaient un enfant sans grande expérience des longs chemins avec eux.

Il avait failli rester avec Sora, Daisuke et Mika à la ligne frontalière, mais ils avaient finalement décidé que le mieux était d'emmener les deux orphelins au cœur de Sandh afin qu'ils puissent s'y installer. Aux premiers abords, le peuple des sables avait paru accueillant et ouvert, leur intégration s'y ferait donc moins difficilement qu'ailleurs. Même s'il aurait été contre l'intégration de l'aîné des deux frères dans les rangs de l'armée de Sandh, le jeune médecin était assez étonné que cette possibilité ne lui ait pas été proposée.

- C'est pas vrai, gémit Yamato regagnant l'attention de son ami.

Ce dernier observa les alentours et découvrit qu'ils arrivaient à une bifurcation. Il fronça les sourcils.

- On t'a dit quoi à ce propos ?

- D'aller tout droit.

- Oh. Et j'imagine que tu es tout à fait conscient qu'il y a un mur devant nous et que, par conséquent, nos choix se résument à droite ou gauche.

- J'ai toujours su que tu étais un géni.

Jyou leva les yeux au plafond.

- Statistiquement parlant, quelle direction aurait plus de chances d'être la notre ? C'est une méthode bien loin d'être scientifique, mais l'expérience compte aussi, non ?

- Statistiquement parlant, le chemin qu'on choisit est plus souvent le mauvais que le bon.

- Merci de ton enthousiaste coopération, Matt. Je pense qu'il va donc falloir procéder à un vote. Gauche.

- Droite.

- Droite.

- Gauche.

- C'est un nouveau jeu ?

Le regard de Yamato tomba sur la mine innocente et visiblement amusée de l'enfant. Rester. Zen.

- Tout à fait, alors, droite ou gauche ? minauda Sora.

- Droite, coupa glacialement le jeune homme d'Eïland récoltant des regards surpris.

Sans s'en préoccuper, il emprunta le tunnel qu'il avait choisi.

Les deux amis d'enfance échangèrent un regard et Sora ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose mais Jyou lui fit signe de ne rien en faire. Alors elle se tut, elle savait que si il devait y avoir une explication, elle l'aurait plus tard. Mais pour peu de ce qu'elle avait vu du caractère de Yamato, elle se doutait que Jyou ne lui apporterait rien qu'elle ne pouvait déjà deviner par elle-même.

- Eh ! Attends un peu ! Il avait le droit de choisir aussi ! cria Daisuke en rattrapant le jeune homme du Nord.

Autant pour le formidable discours des yeux. L'orphelin n'avait visiblement pas encore saisi toute l'ampleur du danger que représentait un Yamato au bord de la crise de nerfs. Et pourtant, les occasions de s'y faire n'avaient pas manqué.

Sora tressaillit et Jyou se mordit la lèvre inférieure, priant pour que les dégâts ne soient pas trop importants. Le petit Mika, quant à lui, se contenta porter à sa bouche la sucette qu'on lui avait gracieusement offerte.

- La voix de tout le monde compte dans un groupe !

Les pupilles iceberg se tournèrent vers Daisuke et ce dernier eut soudainement l'impression d'avoir été jeté droit dans un congélateur. Si vous considérez, du moins, qu'il ait jamais eu l'occasion d'y mettre les pieds. Mais là n'est pas la question.

Mais il décida de ne pas fléchir sous le regard meurtrier. Esprit de contradiction propre à l'adolescence. Quoi que certaines personnes gardent à vie son empreinte.

- Quelque chose à redire ? demanda la voix de Yamato un peu trop basse, un peu trop faussement calme.

- Mika avait sa voix !

- Exacte. Heureux ? Si tu ne peux rien m'apporter d'intéressant, alors tais-toi.

- Non. D'où tu crois pouvoir tout décider pour tout le monde ? D'où c'est toi le chef ? Nan mais sérieusement, tu te prends pour qui ?

Yamato plissa les yeux et focalisa son esprit sur l'image des nouveaux produits de fixation des cheveux qu'il avait vus au cours de ses voyages, histoire de ne pas repeindre les murs d'hémoglobine… dans l'immédiat.

- Rappelle-moi qui sait où on va, et comment on y va ? Rappelle-moi qui a l'expérience des longs trajets en territoire inconnu ? Rappelle-moi qui guide ? qui prend les risques ? qui protège ? qui trouve la nourriture ? qui installe les couchettes ? qui trouve des solutions aux problèmes comme ''je veux faire pipi mais on a qu'une seule source de lumière et je veux pas me perdre'' ? qui est le plus à même de s'adapter rapidement aux circonstances extrêmes ?

Daisuke rougit légèrement au souvenir dudit problème soulevé par sa propre personne un peu plus tôt.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de tout faire ! On peux répartir les tâches : Sora peut faire tout ce qui touche à la cuisine, et les idées de Jyou sont loin d'être inutiles !

- Ne nous entraîne pas dans ça ! Et si je sais effectivement cuisiner, courir après le bétail n'est pas exactement ma spécialité, surtout quand celui-ci ne ressemble à rien de ce que je connaisse.

- Ew, alors tu te ranges de son côté ? Tu préfères simplement lui être soumise ?!

- Je n'ai pas dit ça non plus… Mais Matt a raison sur ce point : en ces terres, ses compétences sont bien plus productives que les nôtres. Nous n'irions pas très loin sans lui.

- Oui, mais…

- Que nous as-tu apporté depuis le début de l'expédition ? Mika est bien trop jeune pour décider quoi que ce soit. Et tu es loin d'être utile pour imposer ta propre vision des choses. Donc je décide. Intégré ? coupa sèchement Yamato dont le tact atteignait son apogée.

- JE SAIS ME BATTRE ! lança Daisuke d'un ton qui frôlait le désespoir.

Il n'aurait su dire d'où cette affirmation lui était sortie, ni pourquoi, ni comment, mais le fait était que ses trois aînés – parce que son petit frère ne suivait plus l'échange depuis un sacré bout de temps – étaient tout aussi surpris de ce dernier argument que lui-même l'était (ça fait énormément de 'était' dans la phrase, désolée). Enfin, surpris, c'est entre vous et moi. Parce que, même si les grimaces de Sora et Jyou mettaient l'adjectif tout à l'honneur, Yamato se contentait de regarder l'adolescent comme s'il s'agissait d'une porte particulièrement retord à finalement franchir grâce à un bon bâton de dynamite – oui les béliers ça fait plus d'époque mais c'est moins facile à trimballer – et ledit adolescent affichait tout l'air assuré et confiant dont il était capable même si son esprit criait _plan B, plan B, viiiiiiiiite_...

- Je peux nous défendre de heu...

- L'effondrement attendu et redouté de la masse de sable en suspension, par on ne sait quelles lois physiques, au dessus de nos têtes ? proposa le médecin en haussant les sourcils.

- Oui ! Heu, non. Je... Je pourrai... Hum, 'prendre les risques' ou, huuuum, 'protéger', s'empressa d'ajouter Daisuke en essayant de se remémorer les paroles de Yamato. Des trucs comme ça...

Il y eut un silence. Pourtant, il avait fait de son mieux pour être convainquant. Enfin, d'après lui. Même si lui même n'était pas vraiment convaincu. Et...

- Hééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééé !! cria-t-il en se débattant sauvagement.

L'homme du nord l'avait violemment agrippé par le bras afin de l'obliger à avancer au pas de charge au travers des couloirs de sable. Le démembrant presque au passage.

- Maislachemoilachemoillachemoilachemoilachemoilach...

Yamato s'arrêta soudainement et Daisuke le percuta de plein fouet. Retrouvant la liberté de ses mouvements, il tituba en arrière histoire de mettre une distance entre lui et le fou furieux l'accompagnant. La curiosité l'emportant sur la notion de prudence, l'adolescent parcouru des yeux l'endroit où l'homme les avait amenés, avant d'être complètement hors de porté.

C'était une petite pièce, donc la seule lueur de la torche permettait d'en éclairer la quasi totalité des contours.

Un mouvement à ses côtés attira son attention, et c'est de justesse qu'il attrapa le bâton que venait de lui lancer Yamato. Sa première pensée fut : 'wow, je savais qu'il trimballait un gros sac, mais j'avais jamais remarqué ce truc' ; le deuxième, un peu plus terre à terre fut : 'heu, mais heu, mais...'

- C'est quoi ce délire ?

L'originaire d'Eïland se débarrassa de son paquetage, donna la torche à Sora, et se pourvut d'un autre bâton. Puis lui fit face.

- Prouve-le.

Le premier instinct de Daisuke fut de partir en courant, mais ses premiers instincts, souvent les plus raisonnables, avaient l'abominable tendance à être ignorés par leur possesseur.

- Prouver quoi ? lâcha-t-il sèchement à la place.

- Que tu sais te battre, grogna Yamato exaspéré. A défaut de savoir réfléchir.

Wouay... Okay, mesdames et messieurs, la dernière once de normalité intelligente parcourant ce récit vient de sauter par la fenêtre pour cause de désespoir, cédant sa place au grand n'importe quoi.

Sora resta interdite, Jyou faillit se déboîter la mâchoire et Daisuke grimaça. Yamato demeura très... Yamato.

Après cet instant de profonde méditation des dires de l'homme du Nord, l'adolescent décida qu'un peu d'animation sportive lui ferait le plus grand bien et se rua donc sur son adversaire, profitant de l'élément de surprise, et laissant sa raison de côté.

Yamato, qui aurait très bien pu esquiver l'attaque grâce à ses années d'expérience du combat et de sa naturelle aisance aussi bien avec des armes que de part les mouvements de son corps dans l'espace... Bon, d'accord, soyons francs, le petit Daisuke avait quand même _quelque chose_, à défaut d'un peu de bon sens, quelque chose de visiblement inné et fort efficace mettant en difficulté le guerrier aguerri qu'était l'homme du Nord. Yamato para donc le coup de bâton et contre-attaqua tout aussi tôt, histoire de tester les limites présentes du talent naturel de l'adolescent.

Daisuke n'était pas exactement sûr de ce qu'il faisait... dans le sens où il laissait son instinct le guider, sans se pencher plus sur la question du pourquoi ni du comment. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu étonné par l'étrange sentiment d'habitude, de normalité accompagnant chacun de ses gestes.

- On ne devrait pas les arrêter ? demanda Sora à Jyou alors que leurs deux autres compagnons de voyage se tapaient dessus.

Le médecin jeta un coup d'oeil au petit Mika qui ne semblait guère impressionné ni terrorisé par la tournure des choses et décida qu'il ne valait mieux pas envenimer la situation en s'interposant.

- Visiblement, ça ne sera pas aujourd'hui que Matt étripera Daisuke, commenta-t-il en observant avec une certain fascination les deux garçons évoluer dans la petite pièce. Non, le mieux serait de rester là où nous sommes, voir de nous asseoir. Moins dangereux. Je ne tiens pas à avoir à changer mes lunettes à cause d'un malheureux coup parti trop loin ! Tu sais à quel point c'est cher et difficile d'en trouver des correctes ?!

- Oui, soupira Sora en levant les yeux au plafond et en s'accroupissant, prenant Mika entre ses bras. Combien de temps avant que l'un d'eux ne s'écroule à ton avis ? Pas que ça ne soit absolument pas palpitant... Mais ça ne devrait pas se passer comme ça !

Bien sûr que ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça, à commencer par leur départ du camp des moins orthodoxes ! Les yeux de Jyou passèrent de Daisuke à Yamato, comme un spectateur regardant Roland Garros. L'adolescent était doué. Très. Trop. Enfin, pour lui qui n'y connaissait rien. Et même s'il avait tendance à penser que l'originaire d'Eïland l'emporterait de toutes façons, il n'osait pas le dire tout haut de peur de se tromper lourdement.

- Aucune idée, répondit franchement le médecin. Vu comment c'est parti, deux secondes ou quelques heures...

* * *

'On va visiter'. Takeru, toujours vêtu de sa super cape isolante, observa un instant le tuyau de sable dans lequel de la roi de Sandh venait de se laisser glisser. Un 'toboggan' naturel avait-il dit. Ouaip, et bah le jeune prince n'en avait jamais vu en Eïland et ça ne le rassurait pas vraiment. Après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, il décida que de toutes façons il ne pouvait pas faire demi-tour et que le passage ne devait rien avoir de mortel, et se laissa prudemment aller dans l'étroit boyau.

'On va visiter'. Sans qu'il ne le veuille, son corps pris de l'accélération et il posa ses mains sur les côtés pour ralentir sa descente. Mais les parois rugueuses eurent vite fait de lui abîmer les paumes et il ne tenta plus de contrôler sa vitesse, un mélange d'appréhension et de surprise lui nouant le ventre. Au bout de quelques secondes le tuyau s'arrêta, débouchant dans une grande pièce remplie de colonnes naturelles de sable, et il fit un joli vol plané avant de se réceptionner magnifiquement sur son arrière train.

'On va visiter'. Tout en soupirant Takeru se releva et épousseta sa cape. Ca lui avait paru être une bonne idée, au début. Mais après des heures à errer dans le dédale des constructions sablonneuses il devait avouer qu'il ne se sentait plus vraiment d'humeur. Tout se ressemblait tout en étant différant. Le roi de Sandh lui avait bien montré un ou deux villages, et ils avaient rencontré quelques nomades, mais malgré tout il se sentait un peu plus mal à l'aise que positivement excité par ses découvertes. 'Le mal du pays' lui avait dit Taichi. Il n'aurait jamais cru l'avoir.

Et puis il était crevé. Très.

- Encore quelques minutes et on arrive à la cité mère, annonça le jeune homme basané ayant pitié de lui.

L'adolescent d'Eïland ne pu s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement tout en suivant le roi à travers les couloirs aménagés. Jusqu'à ce que _quelqu'un_ – parce qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui lui en voulait c'était obligé – lui fasse perdre de vue la lueur diffuse de la torche de son guide.

Pestant – dignement comme le prince qu'il était – contre la fatigue, les ténèbres et les tortueuses allées, Takeru accéléra le pas pour retrouver le roi de Sandh. Ce qui lui valu pas mal de trébuchages en raison des irrégularités du sol ainsi qu'un bon nombre d'accidents contre des parois pressées de mettre fin à sa courte vie. Sans parler du plafond trop bas par endroit. Mais essayant de faire contre mauvaise fortune bon coeur, l'adolescent s'obligea à affronter le problème tête froide. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de jurer par trois fois dans un langage des plus fleuris.

Ses efforts finirent par payer lorsqu'il aperçu au détour d'un couloir une faible lumière un peu plus loin dans les corridors. Soupirant – à nouveau – de soulagement, il ne put s'empêcher de parcourir les derniers mètres jusqu'à Taichi au pas de course, ayant eu son taux de balades dans le noir pour toute l'année.

Sauf qu'évidemment – il commençait sérieusement à se poser des questions sur son karma – il ne retrouva pas son guide préféré mais atterrit dans une espèce de parc souterrain, éclairé par quelques néons encastrés dans le sol. Une partie de la lumière provenait des plantes elles-mêmes.

Or donc, les gens de Sandh pratiquaient le jardinage au beau milieu des dédales de sable. Le prince d'Eïland haussa les sourcils, partagé entre l'admiration et l'inquiétude pour la santé mentale de ses hôtes actuels. Mettant finalement l'étrange tableau sur les différences culturelles – bonne raison ne se déridant pas – il laissa de côté ses questions sur le lieu – en même temps ça n'était pas comme si quelqu'un pouvait lui répondre – et s'enfonça dans le parc en espérant que Taichi l'attendait dans les parages.

Ce qui ne semblait pas vraiment être le cas après avoir tourné durant un bon moment dans le jardin souterrain. Qui était fort grand, certes, mais ne changeait rien à la quasi certitude que Takeru avait bel et bien perdu son guide. Ce qui était... très embêtant. Le jeune prince commençait sérieusement à angoisser et à se demander s'il y avait des plantes comestibles dans le coin. ... Des fois qu'on ne le retrouve que dans bien longtemps et qu'il ait à survivre d'ici là, pure mesure de précaution.

- Hey !

L'adolescent sursauta, évita de renouveler l'épisode du bosquet où il s'était lamentablement emmêlé les pinceaux la veille, et fit volte-face, les sens aux aguets.

- T'aurais pas croisé d'autres personnes dans le coin ? lui demanda un garçon qui devait avoir son âge.

Visiblement, il n'était pas le seul paumé des environs. Jaugeant instinctivement son interlocuteur des yeux, Takeru se détendit légèrement, celui-ci n'avait pas l'air dangereux. Il ne paraissait même pas armé.

- Non, répondit-il. Désolé. Est-ce que vous auriez vu un jeune homme basané avec... un pagne et une torche ?

L'inconnu qui le dévisageait avec curiosité fronça les sourcils comme si la question qui lui avait été posé requérait de sa part une intense concentration. Takeru ne pu s'empêcher de sourire légèrement.

- Non.

Son sourire muta aussitôt en grimace. Il était officiellement dans la panade. Vu le teint clair de son interlocuteur, ce dernier ne devait pas être résidant du royaume de Sandh, mais au point où il en était, Takeru n'allait pas faire la fine bouche.

- Tant pis... Est-ce que vous sauriez retourner à la cité mère du royaume ? tenta-t-il.

- Bonne question ! J'allais justement te poser la même ! s'exclama l'inconnu enthousiaste.

L'adolescent d'Eïland préféra ne pas commenter l'étrange logique de la seule autre âme humaine vivante des parages.

- Mais... En fait, non, se calma l'inconnu en re-fronçant les sourcils. Non, je n'sais pas du tout comment y aller !

Il y eut un silence au bout du quel l'enfant du Nord soupira une énième fois.

- Takaishi Takeru, se présenta-t-il en tendant la main à son interlocuteur. Prince héritier du royaume d'Eïland, lâcha-t-il machinalement avant de se rendre compte qu'en à peine trois minutes de pseudo conversation il avait déjà fait une énorme boulette.

- Cool ! sourit l'autre adolescent en lui secouant franchement la main.

Et Takeru se dit qu'avec un peu de chance il ne venait pas de se jeter droit dans la gueule du loup.

- Daisuke.

* * *

**Tbc...**

**Reprise des cours (comme beaucoup, vous me direz)... Bah même galère pour écrire la suite donc encore un chapitre à la date de naissance dans un futur plutôt lointain...**


	7. Regroupement

**Hello ! J'ai fait plus vite que prévu, yuhu !**

**Ce qui n'est pas forcément une bonne chose pour mes résultats scolaires, mais ne parlons pas des choses qui fâchent !**

**Merci à mon lapin préféré pour sa nouvelle review (et désolée, mais l'espèce de dédoublage bizarroïde de Daisuke ne sera pas expliqué tout de suite, j'ai besoin de Tai pour ça T.T ) et à Alounet pour son message !**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira sinon… et bah c'est triste ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Résumé des épisodes précédents :

Yamato, Sora, Jyou, Daisuke et le petit Mika parcourent les chemins du royaume des sables où ils finissent par se perdre… et péter les plombs, accessoirement.

Takeru explore le labyrinthe du royaume de Sandh en compagnie du roi Taichi lorsqu'il vient à le perdre de vue et trouve Daisuke à la place. Les deux adolescents vont-ils réussir à s'extirper du dédale saints et saufs ?

Protagonistes apparus :

Takeru Takaishi (14 ans) : prince du royaume d'Eïland

Yamato Ishida (17 ans) : frère aîné du prince d'Eïland

Iori (11 ans) : Ardéir (gardien éternel du corps et de l'âme) d'Hikari

Sora Kinamoto (17 ans) : cuisinière du royaume d'Ethan, amie d'enfance de Jyou

Jyou Kido (18 ans) : médecin du royaume d'Ethan, ami d'enfance de Sora, connaissance de longue date de Yamato

Mimi Tachikawa (16 ans) : danseuse de la cour royale de Sandh

Hikari Yagami (14 ans) : princesse de Sandh

Daisuke (14 ans) : fils d'aubergiste recueilli par Sora, Jyou et Yamato

Taichi Yagami (17 ans) : roi de Sandh

* * *

Erreur de programme

Chapitre 7- _regroupement, ou comment éviter de trop diverger_

* * *

Takeru Takaishi, 14 ans, prince héritier du royaume d'Eïland, n'aurait jamais pensé, ou même imaginé, finir sa vie foudroyé par l'apparente force divine d'un malheureux arbre planté sous des mètres de sable, en territoire inconnu. C'est donc avec une stupeur franche qu'il regarda le rayon se lancer à la rencontre de sa petite personne. Quoi que, vous me direz, pour et réfléchir et agir à la menace d'un éclair il faut quand même être un peu surhumain. Ainsi, dans un flash de ténèbres, l'adolescent fut sèchement percuté et tomba à la renverse à quelques pas de l'endroit où il se trouvait précédemment.

Le souffle coupé, Takeru resta quelques instants les yeux clos, se préparant au pire. Quelque chose lui chatouillait le visage et il appréhendait d'en découvrir la raison, l'une des croyances de son pays spécifiant que lorsque la mort était trouvée, des passeurs aux doigts de velours venaient recueillir l'âme auprès du corps du défunt. Il inspira doucement. Et se demanda si l'âme pouvait respirer si le corps avait trépassé. Décidant que s'il était mort, et bien de toutes façons il était mort, il entrouvrit lentement les paupières pour se rendre compte de sa situation et se retrouva face à… du noir. Uhuh. Une forêt noir, plus précisément. Une forêt noire mobile. Et s'il baissait le regard, il pouvait apercevoir…

- Hum.

Deux yeux onyx le fixant sous une tignasse d'encre. Autant pour le scénario d'assassinat végétal.

Takeru essaya de se relever, mais le poids de Daisuke le plaquant au sol ne lui permit par de hisser plus haut que sur ses coudes. Ce qui fut en soit une mauvaise idée, réalisa l'adolescent, lorsqu'il reposa les yeux sur le visage du garçon, exaspéré par le manque de coopération. Le visage _trop près_ de Daisuke. Se raidissant automatiquement, il bloqua instinctivement sa respiration en rencontrant le regard impénétrable lui faisant face. En rencontrant un gouffre. Il n'y avait pas fait attention précédemment, et pour cause, il ne passait pas exactement son temps à dévisager tous ses interlocuteurs, mais les iris de Daisuke étaient véritablement d'un noir abyssal, sans rainures, sans motifs, sans imperfections. Tout comme sa peau. Trop mat pour être blanche, trop pâle pour être basanée. Et lisse, étrangement lisse. Même ses lèvres…

- Est-ce que tu pourrais te lever s'il te plaît ? lâcha d'une traite Takeru en obligeant son regard à se poser ailleurs dans la pièce.

Non, sa voix n'avait tremblé. … N'est-ce pas ?

Ne sentant pas de réaction, il cru que Daisuke ne l'avait pas entendu, ce qui lui paraissait très peu probable étant donné leur actuelle position mais ce qu'il espérait, ou qu'il ne désirait pas bouger, ce qui l'alarmait un peu plus. Beaucoup plus. Ce qui lui posait un énorme problème, à la vérité.

Il s'apprêtait à réitérer sa question lorsque le poids le plaquant à terre se retira d'un coup, lui procurant un intense soulagement. Qui ne dura pas longtemps.

Brusquement, Takeru attrapa la main de Daisuke avant qu'elle ne fût hors de portée. Enfin, ses _doigts_ agrippèrent ceux de l'autre adolescent. Le jeune prince se contentant de leur jeter un regard surpris et horrifié. Depuis quand son corps réagissait-il tout seul, et surtout de cette manière ? Etaient-ce les hormones ? Ces fameuses atroces hormones dont son professeur en biologie lui parlait de temps à autres, jouant avec le corps et l'esprit ? Ces fameuses hormones qui étaient censées prendre de l'ampleur en sa chair incessamment sous peu, étant donné qu'il avait touché ses 14 années ?

- Ca va ?

Takeru leva les yeux.

- Heu.

_Bah écoute, en ce moment je suis en pleine crise humorale et je pense que je vais bientôt céder à la panique avec tout ce que j'ai vécu ces derniers jours, mais sinon j'adore la teinte des murs, et toi ?_

- Oui ?

Daisuke sembla prendre un moment pour considéré sa réponse, mais il finit par relever soudainement le jeune prince – dans un hoquet de surprise – sans faire de commentaires.

Enfin sur ses deux pieds, Takeru lâcha vite fait bien fait la main de l'adolescent et fit attention à poser ses yeux partout ailleurs que sur la silhouette de Daisuke. Dont il sentait le regard sur sa propre personne. Ce qui aurait été extrêmement déroutant s'il n'avait pas eu l'habitude d'être exposé à des centaines de paires d'yeux dès sa plus jeune enfance.

- Et… Toi ? Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il en apercevant l'arbre meurtrier et se remémorant l'éclair.

- On dirait, répondit joyeusement Daisuke qu'il voyait s'examiner grossièrement du coin de l'œil. C'était plutôt cool, en fait ! Tu penses que j'pourrai trouver le même à mettre chez moi ? Quand j'aurai un chez moi. Genre t'as des amis qui entrent et BOUM ! Méga hyper cool !

- Méga hyper cool, répéta Takeru hésitant entre l'amusement et l'exaspération.

Et l'envie de trucider ce fichu arbre, parce que toute cette maladroite scène était son œuvre, après tout !

- Allons voir ailleurs, finit-il décidant que, non vraiment, cet étrange arbre ne pouvait rien leur apporter de plus, sinon pire.

* * *

Yamato ne rageait pas. Il était juste en proie à de vives émotions s'extériorisant avec une certaine violence et un volume sonore élevé. C'était ce que se répétait Jyou tout en espérant très fort que les couloirs de sable n'allaient pas s'effondrer sur leurs têtes à cause du nombre de coups que son ami – très agité – leur avait portés.

- Finalement, il n'était pas en colère avant le combat contre Daisuke, _là_ il l'est, commenta Sora en regardant l'homme d'Eïland tracer à travers le dédale tout en vociférant tantôt à voix basse, tantôt à voix haute.

- Il était en colère, là il…

Est juste en proie à de vives émotions s'extériorisant avec une certaine violence et un volume sonore élevé.

- Rage. Il va finir avec des problèmes cardiaques, si tu veux mon avis ! ajouta Jyou en soupirant.

Sora ajusta le petit Mika endormi dans ses bras.

- J'espère qu'il ne s'est pas perdu. Au moins, continua le médecin en remontant ses lunettes.

- On a fait que parcourir un couloir, contra la jeune fille en levant les yeux au plafond. Un unique, long, couloir, sans intersections. Donc je doute sérieusement qu'il se soit perdu. … Ce qui aurait mieux valu dans le sens où Matt va littéralement le trucider lorsqu'il…

- Hey ! Je vois le bout !

- … lui mettra la main dessus. Merci, je vois aussi bien que toi Jyou.

Hâtant le pas, ils eurent vite fait d'émerger du tunnel de sable et de se retrouver face à une immense forteresse semblant aussi être faite de sable. Encastrée entre les montagnes, _dans_ les montagnes, se fondant dans le paysage avec magnificence et délicatesse.

Yamato balaya les environs du regard. Même le peuple de Sandh paraissait être constitué de sable, avec leur peau basanée les villageois auraient facilement pu se confondrent avec les alentours. S'ils n'avaient pas ces vêtements chatoyants et ces multitudes de bijoux. Manifestement, Sandh était un royaume prospère.

Parcourant les contours droits des terrasses, ses yeux accrochèrent une silhouette les scrutant visiblement. Celle-ci étant assez en hauteur et plutôt à contre-jour, le jeune homme ne parvint pas à véritablement saisir les traits de leur observateur.

- HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY !

Reconnaissant aussitôt la voix, Yamato tourna sèchement la tête vers le couloir, faisant craquer ses vertèbres et gagnant une grimace de la part de Jyou. Ce dont il n'avait cure.

- PARCE QUE TU CROIS QUE…

Il s'arrêta net dans son élan, tombant nez à nez avec…

- Ca me fait aussi plaisir de te voir, Matt !

Les yeux du jeune homme dardèrent sur Daisuke qui n'avait apparemment rien à faire de son avis sur la situation et s'était précipité sur son petit frère… qui s'était réveillé avec tout le boucan de la civilisation. Ou tout simplement avec leur propre bazard. Décidant donc de passer ses nerfs sur l'adolescent – ou de ruminer seul dans son coin – un peu plus tard, Yamato poussa un long soupir et reporta son attention sur son propre petit frère.

- Comment vas-tu ? Pas trop dépaysé ?

Takeru grimaça.

- En toute honnêteté, ma journée a été éprouvante. Mais elle vaut bien toutes ces découvertes ! Et eux, se sont… ?

- Jyou Kido, médecin de l'empire d'Ethan, et Sora Takenouchi, présenta succinctement Yamato. Je pense que… tu connais déjà Daisuke, et voici son petit frère Mika.

- Tu dois être Takeru ? Enchanté ! Matt m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, fit Jyou en serrant la main de l'adolescent.

- Et Jyou m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, ajouta Sora avec un sourire. De vous deux, en fait, mais bon.

Takeru tourna la tête vers son frère et ouvrit la bouche pour commenter ces dires mais remarqua qu'ils s'étaient donnés en spectacle et que d'autres personnes les avaient rejoints. Il changea donc d'opinion et se dirigea vers les nouveaux venus.

- Iori, princesse Hikari… commença-t-il avant d'être doucement stoppé par la main levée de l'adolescente.

- Nous avons été prévenus, expliqua-t-elle à son adresse. Bienvenue à la cité mère du royaume de Sandh, amis d'Eïland et du royaume d'Ethan, continua-t-elle en se tournant vers le reste du groupe. Des quartiers vous ont été attribués, et nous espérons que vous serez à vos aises le temps de votre séjour.

- Heuu, la situation est une peu complexe, en réalité, inséra Jyou en fronçant les sourcils. Daisuke et Mika devraient s'installer ici, enfin si vous voulez bien, et nous…

Hikari releva la main et le jeune médecin se tut. Takeru ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être à la fois admiratif et quelque peu jaloux de tant d'autorité au travers de toute cette douceur émanant de la princesse.

- Les vœux que vous avez formulés aux soldats de Sandh alors que vous étiez à la frontière nous sont parvenus, et nous les avons toujours à l'esprit, mais vous comprendrez bien vite que, hélas, les évènements des jours à venir ne seront pas forcément ceux initialement prévus.

Yamato plissa les yeux.

- Vous entendez nous faire suivre le mouvement des troupes au cours de la guerre ? demanda-t-il d'un ton distant. Nous serions de bien mauvais hôtes de vous imposer quoi que se soit, mais nous ne sommes pas de votre peuple.

- Et vous ne serez pas assujettis, intervint Iori.

- Mais effectivement d'avoir conscience des décisions royales et d'en tenir compte, reprit Hikari. Nous…

Un impressionnant gargouillement se fit entendre et les paires d'yeux convergèrent vers Daisuke.

- J'ai faim, me regardez pas comme ça ! Ca fait au moins une demie journée que j'ai rien avalé ! se défendit-il.

- Et il serait donc temps d'y remédier, lui accorda Hikari avec un sourire. Nous pourrons toujours discuter assis tout en nous sustentant. Par ici, s'il vous plait, annonça-t-elle en les guidant vers la forteresse de sable.

Takeru jeta un regard à Yamato puis décida que ce qu'il avait en tête attendrait, il prit donc place à côté d'Hikari, se calant à sa vitesse. Heureux d'avoir à poser les yeux devant lui tout en lui parlant, et non pas sur sa découverte personne.

- A propos du roi, est-ce qu'il… commença-t-il en cherchant ses mots.

La princesse attendit un instant, puis prit pitié de lui.

- Il est rentré, et reparti il y a peu de temps, avoua-t-elle avec un sourire contrit.

L'adolescent ne savait pas comment il devait prendre le fait qu'on l'avait tout bonnement abandonné dans le labyrinthe de sable. Il avait fâcheuse tendance à accorder confiance à tout ce qui croisait son chemin et se rendait à présent compte qu'un peu de prudence serait plus que bienvenue. Parce qu'après tout, il aurait pu ne jamais sortir du dédale de Sandh, n'est-ce pas ?

- Il savait que vous reviendriez, Takeru, murmura-t-elle comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées. Mon frère ne vous aurait jamais exposé volontairement à un danger.

Le prince d'Eïland aurait bien voulu en être aussi sûr. Il aurait bien aimé la croire… Il la croyait, mais s'il écoutait un peu plus sa raison que son intuition… Il aurait quand même pu lui arriver quelque chose sous ces tonnes de sable. Il lui était arrivé quelque chose ! Pas mortel, fort heureusement, mais…

- Vous avez confiance en tout ce qu'il fait, n'est-ce pas ? Vous vous connaissez bien, soupira Takeru.

- Nous discutons beaucoup, admit Hikari.

Machinalement, l'adolescent jeta un coup d'œil en arrière et son regard croisa celui interrogateur de Yamato.

- J'aimerai pouvoir en dire autant, avoua-t-il en retournant la tête.

La princesse de Sandh ne répondit pas cette fois-ci.

* * *

Entrez votre identification : Y. -Organique. Lignée. Exécutrice. Indépendante.

Entrez votre mot de passe : ***********

Accès accordé.

Chargement des données en cours.

Affichage des nouveaux paramètres.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Tout ne se passait pas comme prévu, rectification : rien ne se passait comme prévu. En près d'un demi millénaire d'existence, elle n'avait jamais vu un tel micmac !

En soupirant, elle se leva et se tourna vers son Y. –Assistant. Personnel. Sécurisé. Onzième. Version..

- Aux grands maux les grands remèdes. Je te laisse pour une durée indéterminée. Tiens-moi au courant des changements.

L'Y. –Assistant. Personnel. Sécurisé. Onzième. Version. Prit sa place devant les moniteurs.

- Enclenchement des programmes 45 et 867. Arrêt du programme 3.

- Merci. Bonne chance à toi aussi.

* * *

**Tbc…**

**Pas de relecture parce qu'il est taaaard, donc désolée pour toutes les erreurs d'inattention !**


End file.
